From Hate to Love
by Taylor's Abs
Summary: AU-Kagome and Inuyasha hate each other. But can time change their feeling? What will happen when she has to live with him? Please R&R. Rated for profanity.
1. Chapter One: Miss I and Mr P

Chapter One: Miss Intellectual and Mr. Popularity

 Kagome Higurashi was a fifteen year old girl who attended Sengoku High School in Tokyo, Japan. She had black hair that reached just past her shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes. She lived with her mother, grandfather, and brother at the Sunset Shrine. She wasn't the most popular of girls at her school, but she was happy with the amount of friends she had. What she wasn't happy about was a certain half-demon called Inuyasha.

 Inuyasha also attended Sengoku High School. He was the most popular and handsome guy in school. Everywhere he went he seemed to have a flock of girls crowded around him, or at least never far behind him. He was half dog-demon and had long silver hair that reached down to his waist which one would usually think would be totally unfit for a guy, but it suited him perfectly. He had dog-ears on top of his head and unusual amber coloured eyes. He also had no last name which people thought was mysteriously cool. He lived with his full demon older brother Sesshomaru which added to the cause of his popularity. 

 When Sesshomaru was in high school, he was the popular bad boy type. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. He had broken most of the schools rules and was the cause for new ones to be made. It shocked everyone when he managed to graduate with full credits. He went on to college and according to just about everyone, he threw the best dorm parties around. 

 Kagome had known Inuyasha since they were in preschool. They used to be friends until girls were said to have 'cooties' and boys were found gross. Even once they got over these little mishaps, they still didn't like each other. Inuyasha found pleasure in picking and pulling pranks on Kagome at every chance he got. Kagome managed to get a good amount of stress released from her every time she yelled at him for his stupid, insensitive behaviour. This caused people to talk and start rumours about them every time they fought. Things like "they fight like their married" and "they make such a cute couple. You know what they say, when you like someone you usually express it through anger." Kagome felt disgusted when ever one of these little bits of gossip found there way to her ears. She had tried not responding to Inuyasha's pranks in hopes of shutting the lid on the rumours about her, but that just made him more insistent to make her mad, which he succeeded in doing every time. It didn't help when most of her friends gave into the gossip and started questioning her feelings for Inuyasha. She didn't know how anyone could even think that. He pulled a prank on her just about every week, it didn't make her fall head over heels in love with the guy, it made her want to strangle the jerk. Some people just didn't know what they were talking about.

 Today seemed to no different. Kagome reached her school with ten minutes to spare before her first class. There were many people outside chatting amongst themselves as usual. She found it suspicious though when almost everyone seemed to be giving her sideway glances from the corners of their eyes. Then the whispering started. Kagome rolled her eyes figuring it was probably because of the latest trick Inuyasha had pulled on her. She continued walking up towards the door, which was unusually clear. Usually people would be busy going in and out of the building or just standing around the door casually. She shrugged and kept going. She felt all of the eyes of her fellow students on her as she pulled open the handle on the door. 

When she stepped through, she felt a big blob of something fall on to her head. It was white and sticky. She looked up to see a big bucket tied to a ceiling beam that read 'GLUE'. She felt the anger boiling inside her already. Once she got a hold of that hanyou, oh how he was going to hear her wrath. She took a step forward only to feel her foot touch a string. Before she could even think about what was going to happen, another bucket came down on her head. 

 She could hear the bits of poorly stifled laughter coming from around her as she pulled the bucket off her head. A few feathers fell around her. She looked at her hair and uniform. Both were matted with the feathers and glue. She could even feel the substances stuck to her face. If her face hadn't been partially covered by all the feathers, to an on going student she would have looked like she was on the verge of exploding. 

"INUYASHA!" She screamed angrily. He came strolling around the corner in fits of laughter. He burst out laughing when he saw the effect of his prank. His group of fans soon came after him and joined his laughing fest. His best friend Miroku looked like he was about to pee himself he was laughing so hard.

"What's the…matter…Kagome? Don't ya… like chicken?" Inuyasha asked through his laughter. "Bwak! Bwak!" This caused a whole knew kind of laughter to begin. The your-laughing-so-hard-you-can't-breath-and-your-on-the-floor-with-tears-in-your-eyes kind of laughter. 

"Why you mean, selfish, non coherent jerk! I ought ta kick you where it hurts the most!" She began stomping towards him, her brows furrowed and her eyes fixed with anger.

"Hahaha…What…are you going ta do? Huh? Answer me that Miss Intellectual." Kagome clenched her fists tightly at the question. What could she do? She couldn't really punch him, could she? …Of course she could…she should! It should at least shut him and everyone else up, right? She brought her fist up and it met clearly with the side of his face, just as the principal came walking around the corner. She looked furious but yet confused as she watched the scene take place.

"Kagome Higurashi! Inuyasha! My office! NOW!" She turned on her heel and left. 

Kagome looked shocked to see the principal there but she reluctantly followed. Inuyasha looked glad. He wouldn't have to take all the blame this time. Kagome would get in trouble too. He smirked at the thought and followed along side Kagome who averted his gaze frustratingly.

"Aww, what's the matter Kagome? Never been in twouble before?" He asked in a mock baby voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and was about to yell at him some more for that statement, when they reached the principal's office. Inuyasha pulled open the door for her.

"After you… sir." He said. They took a seat in the two chairs facing the principal's desk. The principal soon walked in after them and slammed the door shut before taking a seat at her desk.

"Never in my years… Miss Higurashi since when do you give in to Mr. Inuyasha's tricks? I know many teachers before have had to separate the little word quarrels you two seem to have ever time you see each other, but it's usually just Mr. Inuyasha who gets sent down here. Fighting is against the rules and you know it!" She spat out. "Both of you will have detention…AND you'll be working in the cafeteria all week. That's not nearly enough of a punishment for punching someone but since it was your first time doing it and he seemed to deserve it, this should be fine. Now both of you leave. I'll call your teachers and tell them you'll be late. Mr. Inuyasha you can go down to the staff room and ask for some ice for that bruise that's forming on your cheek. Miss Higurashi you may go to the washroom and try to rinse that glue out of your hair." Kagome nodded and both left for their assigned destinations. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 So how'd ya like it? Did it suck? High School fics aren't really my style, but I just thought I might try to write one… I might add in some computer messaging talk. I don't know if I'll make this just a plain high school fic or a high school/online fic…tell me which one you think would be best! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks for reading! Buh bye!  


	2. Chapter Two: The Accident

Chapter Two:  The Accident

 Friday. At least it was Friday. Kagome walked home miserably, thinking the day couldn't get any worse. Thanks to her hopeful thinking, it started to rain. She sighed just as a car went through a puddle on the road beside her, spraying her uniform brown and giving her a mouth full of mud. She screamed frustratingly.

 Her day had been all but good. She still hadn't managed to get all the gunk out of her hair and it seemed soaping it up with the school's cheap no name soap wasn't the best of ideas. She didn't realize how hard it was going to be to rinse it all out, considering the school's sinks weren't very large. She could barely fit her head under the tap. When she finally did manage, her head got stuck! She spent fifteen minutes trying to pry herself out, while the spigot scrapped her scalp. After all that, she wasn't even going to try cleaning her uniform. A wet white shirt wouldn't be fun to wear all day. 

 Everything seemed to slow down. Her classes seemed to drag on for hours. She was late for most of them because all of her teachers decided to lecture her about being on time. One teacher even said she was mocking the school uniform with her feathery getup. 

 She had to spend her lunch hour doing dishes in the kitchen. Luckily, Inuyasha got chair duty and spent his time stacking and putting away all the chairs in the cafeteria. She didn't think she would have been able to stand another one of his rude comments and 'humorous' pranks. She managed to avoid him all day. Though, she wasn't able to avoid all the snickering and whispering around her every time she walked into one of her classes or even down the hall. It was aggravating.

 Kagome paced herself up her shrine steps, just as her family made their way down them.

"Mom? Grampa? Sota? Where are you all going?"

"Oh hello dear," said her mother. "We're going grocery shopping. Would you like to co- Kagome! What on earth happened to your uniform? And your hair…? There's no way you can come out looking like that! What you do at school, I'll never know… Well, go get cleaned up. We'll see you when we get home."

 Sota was struggling to keep from bursting out with laughter. His sister looked like a big dirty yellow budgie! He couldn't help himself. "I don't know mom… I think it's an improvement!" He ducked as a shoe came flying at his head. "Kinda gives a new meaning to the word chick, doesn't it!" He raced down the steps and into the car before Kagome could grab a hold of his collar and give him a piece of her mind. 

"Mom! Grampa! Aren't you gunna do something about him?" She looked over at them. Her mother only sighed while her grandfather shrugged.

"Boys will be boys," said Grampa. "See you later dear bye." They both waved before climbing into the car at the bottom of the steps. 

"Boys will be boys…YA RIGHT!" Kagome mumbled, half screamed. She made her way over to her house. She pulled on the door. It was stuck. She pulled harder. It didn't budge. She gave the door a threateningly look, as if it would make it open. Nope, still didn't open. _'Hmmm… I could try a window…' _Kagome thought to herself._ 'But Mom keeps all the windows locked… Except mine!'_  She raced over to where her window stood high above the ground, on the second level of her house. She looked around trying to figure out some way she would be able to get up there. She then spotted The God Tree.

"Of course! I'll just climb up and whamo, I'm in my room!" 

  Naturally, it wasn't that easy. The tree was slippery from the rain, and hard to climb. Her skirt snagged on what seemed like every branch and her hair, if possible, got even messier with all the twigs that caught onto it as she struggled to climb. She was almost at her window when she slipped. She managed to grab hold of a branch, but her knee skinned along the bark when she began to go down. She winced at the pain and pulled herself up onto the branch. Kagome stopped to catch her breath. That was harder than she thought it would be. Her clothes stuck to her from the rain and sweat she had perspired. She was almost there. She eased herself across the tree limb and over to her window. The window gave her a hard time, like everything else today, but by using all the strength she had left, she pulled it open and crawled inside.

 She immediately went to the bathroom to have a long soothing, relaxing bath. When she finished, it was well past eight o'clock. She found herself too tired to do anything or wait for her family to come home, so she crept into her nice comfy bed and went to sleep as the rain hammered down against her window. 

 It felt like she had just closed her eyes when they were forced open again by the sound of the phone ringing. She looked over at her clock, it was midnight. Who would call at such a time? She tried to ignore it, hoping the person would just go away or leave a message, but the ringing persisted. She cynically pulled herself out of bed and over to the phone on her desk. She looked back at her bed and envied to be still snuggled up in it. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked groggily. 

"Hello, am I speaking with…Miss Kagome Higurashi?" The person on the other end's voice was clearly masculine and had a hint of urgency in it.

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who I'm speaking with? And why you're calling me this late at night?"

"My name is Dr. Saatchi. I'm a doctor at the Tokyo Hospital. I'm sorry to call you at this time but I have news regarding your family." He paused for a moment. "There's been an accident. Your family's vehicle crashed head on with another family's minivan. We have reason to believe the driver of the minivan may have been intoxicated. Add a drunk driver, a van full of people, and heavy rain, your bound to have an accident. It was unfortunate your family was involved." Kagome's eyes were wide as she sat down in her desk chair.

"Oh my goodness! Are they all right!?" 

The man sighed before continuing. "For the most part they are doing good. Your grandfather is in stable condition and remains unconscious. Your mother has lost a lot of blood but thanks to the Red Cross, she is slowly regaining her strength. As for your brother, he suffered a severely broken arm and a bad cut on his head. We would like to keep all of them here for a while in order to be sure they are of good condition before allowing any of them to leave."

"Of course. Yes, I understand." Kagome could barely find anything to say. Her family had been in a car crash. They're in the hospital. They can't come home.

"Now, Miss Higurashi. The Society for Child Safety, has advised me that you are alone. You have no relatives in the Tokyo area and are not old enough to fend for yourself. That is why we have scheduled you to go into the care of a foster family. A young man came in here asking if he could help out in anyway and we suggested he take you in. He is a college student who lives with his younger brother, who I believe is of your age. You are to come down here at 2 p.m. tomorrow with all your belongings of value. You can visit your family while down here and then you will then be taken to their… apartment. "

 Kagome was silent. Who did she know who had an older brother? … No… It couldn't possible be him! There was no way! 

"Umm d-do you know the names of the two people I'm going to live with?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Hmm, I have it hear in my book. Let me see. Ah yes. They don't seem to have last names. A Mr. Sesshomaru and a Mr. Inuyasha… Miss Higurashi? Miss Higurashi are you still there? Hello?"

 She fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They made me feel soooo warm and fuzzy inside ^-^! I hope you all liked this chapter! 

**Evil Chibi Kitten**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! 

**ChristyKay**: OMG! You're actually reading my story!? I LOVE YOUR STORY, FIRE! Thank you soooo much for the advice!

Amy: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sapphire hanyou**: Ya, I have trouble writing long chapters. I'll try to make them longer as more ideas come to me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tashy911**: LoL Tash! Just hope your crush doesn't decide to come on here and read your review! LOL LOVE YA! MUAH!

 Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing! Please review again for this chapter! I would extremely appreciate it! Love you all! Buh bye!!!    ****           


	3. Chapter Three: Off To The Hospital

Chapter Three: Off to The Hospital

 Inuyasha woke up the next morning with the sunlight beaming into his room. He tried to pull his covers over his head so that he could get more sleep, but the light just wouldn't go away. He forcingly heaved himself out of his nice cushy bed and over to the door. As soon as he had left the warmth of his comforter, everything felt much cooler. It didn't really help him that he was wearing simply a pair of boxers, his usual nighttime attire.

 Once out of his room, he went straight to the kitchen. This being his regular routine in the morning, he failed to notice the person sitting at the table. He walked over to the fridge, opened it up and grabbed the milk carton. It was a centimetre from touching his mouth when an obvious fake cough stole his attention. He jumped when he looked over to see his older brother sitting at the table, starring openly at him.

"What are you doing here? It's Saturday aren't you usually at your dorm doing who knows what?" Inuyasha asked as he placed the milk on the counter and went over to the pantry to settle for some cereal for breakfast.

"So quick to jump to conclusions. Can't a brother stop by to see his only younger sibling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're here half the week. We argue the whole time. Why are you here?" he pressed. "I sure as hell know it ain't to see me."

"Aren't you the clever one," Sesshomaru said in an expressionless tone. "You're right; I didn't come to _see_ you. I despise seeing you. The only reason I don't stay at my dorm is because that retched social worker always stops by uninvited during those days. I don't know why I don't just let them put you in an orphanage. Ah, probably for the same matter I came to discuss with you."

"You came to _discuss_ something with me?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. "Well go on then, speak. The sooner you leave the better. This place is so much peacefuller when you're not around to disturb it with your presence." 

 His older brother made no sign of even hearing the insult. He starred down at his claws, examining them. "I came here to talk with you about a decision I've already made. It will benefit me greatly and maybe add a little bit of gossip to your school life as well." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Yesterday, there was a terrible accident involving two families. One of the drivers was drunk. One family, the Hidori's, made it out safely. A few scratches, nothing serious. But the other family, the Higurashi's, were not so lucky."

Higurashi… where was that name from? Inuyasha tried to pin point the first name in his head. Kagome! The girl he picked on and teased! Oh no, was she hurt? …Since when did he care? He'd only loose his number one prank victim for a while. Ya, that's all. He wasn't worried about her well being or anything.

"The Higurashi's are being treated at the Tokyo Hospital. But, the girl… Kagome, she didn't happen to be in the vehicle. I believe you are acquainted with her. She was found to be at home and was informed of the matter. She was also informed that she was too young to be left to fend for herself while her family remained hospitalized. She has to go live elsewhere. In the care of others."

Inuyasha starred at his brother confusingly. "So… how does that concern me or even you for that matter?" He pondered for a minute when Sesshomaru didn't answer. Then it dawned on him. "No… huh-uh… you didn't…?" He was unable to get a reasonable response out of his mouth. Sesshomaru looked over at him, his expression still the same serious, calm one it always was. 

"Y-you did! You offered to take her in, didn't you? I don't believe this! Your not even here most of the time. How do you expect to take care of her? …Wait… since when are you the good deed doing type of guy? Huh? You, Sesshomaru, the king of all good haters, when do you go around helping the needy?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Well dear brother, if you must know, I am simply doing this 'good deed' as you call it, to bring up my image. The community is beginning to think rather lowly of me. Since this Sesshomaru is known by all in Tokyo, it's important for me to stay intact with what most of the people want to see of me. By doing this action I am insured a good reputation with everyone and won't seem too good with my street friends. I barely have to do a thing. It was an offer I simply could not refuse."

 Inuyasha looked about to knock some heads together. How dare he go and take this 'offer' behind his back? This was his house too. Sesshomaru didn't even live in it half the time. And Kagome Higurashi of all people! Sure he loved playing pranks on her and humiliating her, but how was he suppose to do that here? It wouldn't be as fun to do anything to her if no one was there to enjoy it with him. AND how was he supposed to go about his regular daily routines with a woman around? Like now for instance. He was in his frigin underwear! What was he going to have to put on a pair of pants to go eat breakfast in _his _kitchen? That was absurd!

"NO WAY! I won't allow you to bring her here! I don't care what you do with her instead but she is NOT coming here!"

 His brother shook his head with amusement. "I knew you would act this way. So enclosed in your own space, not allowing anyone to intrude. That's why I acted beforehand and already made arrangements. I will be picking the girl up at 2 p.m." Sesshomaru looked at his brother up and down before continuing. "I suggest you get dressed. And clean this place up a bit. We wouldn't want that girl to think messy of us now would we?"

Inuyasha simply growled in response.

 Kagome was awaken early in the morning by a loud beeping sound. She absentmindedly tried to slap her alarm clock out of habit, mumbling about it being too early to wake up on a Saturday. Her hand slapped the hard wood of her desk instead. That certainly woke her up! That would be the last time she chose to sleep at her desk that's for sure! But wait, why was she sleeping at her desk? She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at her bed. The comforter lay unmade, but looked to have not been slept in for very long. Maybe she sleepwalked over to her desk and chose it as a fit place to sleep for the remainder of the night. No, she never recalled sleepwalking in her entire life, why would she suddenly start now? She tried to remember back to last night. 

_I climbed in through the window and then went to have a bath. Then I'm pretty sure I went straight to bed. Yes, I did. Hmm…Oh! The phone woke me up around midnight. The phone?_ She looked down at her phone, it was off the hook. It was also the source of the noise that had woken her up. She remembered back to the phone call. Her family… all in the hospital. She must have fainted, but wait she remembered more. Something about being too young and having to go live with someone else. But who? Who was it the Doctor said she would have to go with? Inu something… Inutaisho… no it was… Inuyasha! Oh no… Suddenly she felt light headed, as if she were about to faint again. She realized why she had passed out the first time… after being told _that_ who wouldn't have? She stood up and stumbled over to her bedroom door. She grabbed her housecoat of the hook behind it and draped it around her before heading downstairs. 

_Is there any possibility I may have dreamt the entire thing? _The emptiness her house gave off answered her question easily. She let out a sigh as she began to prepare herself some Cherrios for breakfast. _Maybe living with Inuyasha won't be so bad… Ya right. The guy humiliated me countless times in front of the whole student body. Living with him is going to be hell. But his brother with be there to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid on me right?_ She reassured herself with that thought and left her half eaten breakfast to go have a shower.

 Two hours later she was dressed and had packed all her things. Now all she had to do was get down to the hospital. This proved more difficult then one would imagine. She couldn't walk because she had about two suitcases filled with clothes and personal items- who knew how long she'd have to stay. She couldn't drive down there because she was under age. She had no one _to_ drive her there considering everyone she would have asked happened to be already where she wanted to go. Maybe she could call a taxi if she could find enough money to pay for it. From the shrine to the hospital would probably cost her around ten dollars. As much as she hated taking this type of transportation, what other choice did she have? 

 She dropped her suitcases off down by her front door and went in search of the cash she needed. She went into her grandfather's room first, knowing that he usually always left his wallet at home on his dresser even when he went out shopping. She spotted the beige leather wallet quite quickly. Kagome grabbed it eagerly. 

…She could have sworn she saw a moth fly out of that musty smelling empty thing. She didn't have time for this. She hastily threw it down and went on with her search.

 Kagome knew for a fact her brother held no money captive in his room. On the rare occasion when he did happen to have any cash he almost immediately spent it on a video game or candy. So, instead she went straight to her mother's room. She was sure her mother had taken her purse with her considering she did go out grocery shopping, but also knew her mother kept a stash tucked away in her jewellery box just for those little emergencies. Well, this was an emergency! She pulled open the black box and was welcomed with a tiny ballerina spinning in circles while a classical tune played in the background. She grabbed a good quarter chunk of the money and slammed it shut. Now wasn't the time to sit and listen to 'Swan Lake'. Kagome ran back downstairs, grabbed the phone book and the phone. It was already half past twelve; she did want some time to visit with her family before being taken off to live with _him._

"Yes, hello. I'd like a taxi to take me to the Tokyo Hospital. I live at the Sunset Shrine. Ya the place with all the steps, it's difficult to miss. Alright, thank you." Kagome hung up the receiver. She sighed heavily as she stuffed the money into her jean pocket and took one final look at her house before lugging her suitcases out the door. Who knew how long it would be before she'd be able to come back here again. 

 The taxi didn't arrive until half an hour later, leaving Kagome stranded on her own steps. She was about to go back inside and try calling again when it finally arrived. The driver looked badly ungroomed. He had shaggy red hair and a shaggy red beard to match. He wore a lime green sweater that inhabited easily seen stains and a pair of jeans much to large for him. He smiled a toothy grin at her as he climbed out to take her bags, revealing a mouth full of yellow chipped teeth. 

"Afternoon miss," he said in a croaky type of voice. "How are you this fine Saturday?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Her mother had taught her to be nice to all people, even those who made your skin crawl. He practically threw her bags in and slammed the trunk closed. He then scratched his head, making little bits of who knows what fall to the ground.

"I'm doing mighty fine today, thanks for asking." He went over to her and opened up her door.

"Uh no problem." Kagome said unsurely as she climbed in the back. He soon reached his door and went in.

"Sorry 'bout the delay. I was preoccupied with some other affairs," he said as he turned on the engine. "So tell me miss, what's a pretty little lady like you heading over to the hospital for? Eh? Your not in any sort of trouble are ya?"

 This was exactly why she hated taking cabs to wherever she wanted to go. The drivers were always so, nosy.

"Uh, no. I'm going to visit a few people." She said, hoping the guy wouldn't press any further into her personal affairs.

"Aww that's mighty nice of you. Will you be needing a ride back?" He looked at her through the rear-view mirror before scratching his head again loosening everything on it like before. She felt like throwing up right then.

"No. I'm getting picked up by someone else thanks." 

 The rest of the ride went as so. The driver spent a few more minutes butting into her business like he knew her, but then settled to turning on his radio. If she wasn't desperate to get to the hospital she would have seriously considered opening up her door and rolling out onto the paved road. The driver had begun to sing along to the song on his radio, which just happened to be 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. Kagome didn't hate Miss Spears but didn't like the way she acted very much, but knew she would be tempted to hurl every time she'd here this particular song. 

"Your toxic; I'm slipping under," sang the driver. He even touched his upper body while singing, which extremely grossed Kagome out. He sang like he was really enjoying himself, much to the girl he had sitting in the back's distaste. Kagome wondered if he even remembered she was still back there. If he had, couldn't he have saved her of his little performance and do that on his own time. She really hoped the hospital wasn't much further…

 Lucky, just minutes after she had hoped that, the said building came into view. She jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop outside the main doors. She handed the man her money, careful not to touch his hand, and went inside. 

 The last time she remembered going to the hospital was when her father had died. She had only been about seven years old, and had few memories of the event. It happened the same month her grandfather had come to live with them. She remembered he had come to take care of her and her brother because her mother had been a wreck for weeks. It was only when she had gone to a psychiatrist had she been better about it all. Kagome still didn't dare talking about her father in front of her though in fear of losing her to sorrow once more.

 Kagome figured she had probably stumbled into the waiting room considering she had used the main doors. The room expressed the hospital's bad need of better funds. The walls were white, or at least they must have been white once. Dirt smudges, crayon markings, and even little speckles of blood covered the walls. The floor was black so there was no way to tell what types of bacterial elements may reside on it. And this was suppose to be a hospital? Weren't the doctors suppose to cure the illnesses, not make those not ailing sick? The chairs were even questionable. They had about fifteen comfy grey ones, mixed in with a large amount of hard wooden, worn out ones. Comfort certainly didn't seem to be they're number one priority. In the centre of the room lay a large desk, cluttered with papers and medical related things. A plump looking lady stood behind it, a donut in one hand and a book in the other. Kagome could just read what the book said on the front from where she stood, 'Medical Research For Dummies'. 

"Uh excuse me ma'am," said Kagome as she walked over to the counter. The woman still didn't seem to hear her. "Ahem… hello? Ma'am? HEY LADY!" The woman jumped at the sudden outburst apparently just noticing Kagome's presence. She popped the last of her donut in her mouth, put her book down, and looked at Kagome obviously wanting to know what she wanted. 

"I'm here to see the Higurashi family. My name is Kagome Higurashi." The lady looked pretty peeved to be taken away from her book to actually do her job. 

"Higurashi…Higurashi," she mumbled as she searched down her list. "Ah! Here it is. I'm sorry miss but they've all died. There bodies were sent for an autopsy this morning. I'm truly sorry."             

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow…what a loooong chapter! It like over both of my last chapters put together! Probably boring though right? Those who said I improved I bet are taking that back… This seriously wasn't meant to be this long, but I couldn't find anywhere to stop. I really hope it doesn't suck…

 On another topic, I was sooooo happy at the amount of reviews I received! I have my review alert thingy on and when I checked my emails I literarily jumped at how many were reviews! 

Now, why I haven't updated in a bit… I was trying to get this chapter out by Sunday night… unfortunately my family kicked me off our computer… (Note to self. By own computer  -.-;) Then last week I was away at my friend's house for like half the week and then I went to the gym. It's been hectic. Not to mention a new CRAPPY semester has started for me in school. 

 Anyway. Thank you sooooo much Katherine, WinterSonata, Evil Chibi Kitten, ChristyKay, katy, silentslayer, Sierra, SHOJO-INU, and tashy911. I'd like say stuff back to you guys right now but I think I'm about to be kicked off my computer again. My dad says I'm on too much… Feh! Ya right! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Flame me, tell me what to improve on, I like getting any kind, just please review!!! Thanks!!!     


	4. Chapter Four: Dead?

Chapter Four: Dead?

 Kagome starred at the woman with pure horror. "W-what? How co- I though they were just~" She couldn't even form sentences. Tears formed at the ridges of her eyes, blurring her vision. 

"I really am sorry miss," said the woman at the desk. "We have a grieving station over there if you wish to u~"

"Kagome?"

 Both Kagome and the woman looked up to see a tall slim young lady coming towards them. She had long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and her bangs parted in the centre of her forehead making her look mature and defined. She had brown eyes with dark pink eye shadow. Kagome recognized the girl as a friend of her's from school. She was in a higher grade though. 

"S-Sango? I-I didn't kn-now you worked here…" Kagome couldn't help but sob and sniffle as she tried to stifle her tears. 

"Ya, I volunteer here and take care of some of the younger kids. Kagome! Why are you crying?" Sango asked as she came close enough to notice the young girl's watery red eyes. Kagome cried even harder at that and hugged Sango tightly as she cried on her shoulder.

"She's just been told her family's all dead," said the woman behind the counter in a bored type of voice. She seemed to have gotten back into her book and her concentration was on that instead of the two girls. Kagome's cries could be heard all throughout the room. 

"What? That's impossible. I just saw Sota ten minutes ago." Sango bent down over the desk and looked at the book. "Sinachi! That says Jimersho not Higurashi! And _they're_ not dead either, they've gone to the optometrist not the autopsy! Maybe you should be heading down there too." The woman looked down at her list and then glared back up at Sango.

"One little mistake. No need to insult me miss or I'll just go tell your boss to cut your pay down a smidgen or two."

"Good luck doing that. Like I said I volunteer." She turned away from the one called Sinachi and went back to the girl still sobbing on her shoulder.

"Kagome, it's alright! Your family isn't dead. Nobody's dead." Kagome stopped crying and lifted her head. 

"They aren't dead?" Sango shook her head. Kagome gave a big watery smile and held a hand to her chest.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm not ready to be left alone in the world. If my family ever really died… I don't think I would have been able to cope!" Kagome began rambling on. "I mean who would I go to for comfort? Who would I live with? Live with? Oh no! What time is it?" Sango who had been silently listening to her friend's troubles was a little surprised at the abrupt non-related question.

"Uh it's one thirty. Why? Have you got somewhere else to be?"

"1:30! That means I only have half an hour! Oh Sango you won't believe this. When the doctor called me to tell me about what had happened to my family, he said I couldn't be left alone for so long at my age. Their making me stay with… INUYASHA!" 

 "INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Would you hurry it up? We're going to be late! It would be rude to have only me show up to get her when you're the one she knows. I'm sure she can't wait to see you!"

  The two had spent the morning cleaning the house. Well at least they tried cleaning. They went at it for about an hour before they gave up and called for reinforcements, also known as Rin and her friends. 

 Rin was Sesshomaru's girlfriend. They had been dating for about two years and planned to someday soon get married and have children together. Rin had had a hard past. Her parents were killed by a demon when she was but a young child and the people of the small town she lived in had beaten her and shown her nothing but disrespect. She had moved to Tokyo when she was a teenager in high school and lived with a friend of her mother. She had taken a liking to Sesshomaru the first time she had set eyes on him. She was more intrigued by his attitude and personality, than his looks alone. Sesshomaru had soon begun to like her as a friend as well. And then one thing led to another.

 Rin and her friends had cleaned the house spotless. They had even 'feminized' the guest room a little bit so that Kagome would feel more comfortable adapting to a male dominated home… as Rin put it. When Inuyasha looked at the refurnished room, he found it a bit too sweet for his liking. The girls had replaced the regular bed linens with pink ones and had put all sorts of frilly garments around. Everything was either covered with a scented candle, which they chose not to light since no one would be home to watch them, or a doily. Inuyasha didn't know Kagome all too well, but he was knew her well enough to know that she wasn't _that_ much of a girly girl. The room could probably cause someone to get a cavity.   

 The place had never looked or smelled cleaner. Not even when the boys had first moved in. 

 Rin left once she was finished stating that she had some unfinished work she had to work on at her dorm.

 "Inuyasha! Come on! I'm not leaving with out you now are you going to come freely or do I have to force you?" Sesshomaru wasn't the type to show any sign of impatience but he was never late for anything, he wasn't about to start now.

"I'm not going!" came the reply from another room in the apartment. "I'm still against this whole twisted idea of yours! You can't make me go!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"Inuyasha? Why do you have to go live with him?" Sango inquired. "My parents and I would be happy to take you in, that is if you would like."

 Kagome sighed. "I didn't choose to go stay with Inuyasha and his brother, the dumb government decided for me! They're coming to get me at two, so I don't have a lot of time. I wanted to see how my family's doing before I die."

"Die!? What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango looked shocked at Kagome's statement. Kagome on the other hand looked reasonably calm. 

"You don't really think I'll be able to survive living with Inuyasha do you? I mean the guy hates me and I hate him. He's lucky his brother will be there. Otherwise I'd probably end up strangling him." Sango chucked at her friend's predicament. The two walked on until they reached an untitled room.   

"This is the room you family's in," said Sango. "The hospital likes to try and place relatives together to make their stays more comfortable. Now, I have to go back to work. Be sure to not speak to loudly in there. There are a few other people other than your family resting. I'll see ya later Kagome. Good luck living with Inuyasha. Bye." With that she walked away leaving Kagome standing in front of the door. She took a deep breath before turning the handle and walking in. 

 She was immediately grabbed around her legs, in a hug she was quite accustomed to. It was her little brother.

"Kagome! What are you doing here? How'd ya get here? I missed you!" 

 Kagome smiled at Sota and bent down to give him a proper hug and a kiss. Sota had a blue cast around his right arm and a bandage that ran all the way around his head, obviously in light of the crash. He also wore a standard hospital gown 

"I've missed you too Sota. I came to visit you, mom and Gramps. I took a cab here," said Kagome answering all of the bombarded questions. She looked up at the room. It looked to be in better condition than the waiting room, to her relief. She didn't particularly want her family staying in a room that could cause them to get further medical disabilities. It was white and had a teal coloured floor. There were six beds, three on each side. The curtains had been drawn around the three on the left side of the room, but the ones on the right were wide open. Her mother sat in one of the beds on the right while her grandfather lay asleep in another. 

 Kagome picked up Sota and walked over to her mother's bed. She placed her brother down beside her mother and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her mother looked dreadfully pale, probably considering all the blood she had lost. She had an IV attached to her arm and tubes up her nose and down her throat. She wore a dressing gown much like Sota's. Mrs. Higurashi smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Hi mom, how you doing?" Kagome asked softly.

Her mother whispered out a response. Kagome figured the tubes in her throat were probably the cause of her lowness of voice. "Hello sweetie. I'm doing all right now that I have most of my blood back. How about you? You were left all alone last night. I couldn't help but worry something might have happened to you. I hope you've planned somewhere to stay while we're stuck here…"

 Mrs. Higurashi knew of Kagome's troubles with Inuyasha. About how he teased her and humiliated her countless times. She knew that they didn't get along at all. Kagome supposed it'd be best if her mother didn't know where she was staying. She didn't want her to worry in her condition.

"I'm good. I was fine alone last night. I practically fell asleep as soon as I got inside. Of course I've made other arrangements. I know I'm too young to be left alone. I'm staying with a… a friend of mine. Y-you don't know her. She's new, just moved here." Anyone who knew Kagome knew that when she lied, she usually digressed off topic and in most cases blew her cover. It seemed though that Mrs. Higurashi was too weak to notice and just nodded her head. Kagome felt inwardly relieved that her mother didn't press any further. She glanced over to her sleeping grandfather.

"So how's Grampa doing?"

"Oh he's doing ok," her mother whispered. "He woke up early this morning and doctors took a good look at him. He isn't going to leave us anytime soon don't worry honey. He's just taking a bit of nap. He fought a hard battle trying to stay alive. Bet the doctor who phoned you never told you he had actually been in a coma. Poor dear, he needs his rest. How long are you staying here?" 

 Kagome looked up at the clock above the door. It was almost two o'clock. She cursed to herself quietly so that her mother and brother wouldn't hear. 

"Uh… actually mom, I kinda have to get going now. My uh friend is picking me up…" 

Her mother sat up more and smiled widely, which really confused Kagome. Then again, her mother was a very confusing woman. 

"If your friend is coming to pick you up," began Mrs. Higurashi. "Then I can meet her!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Man, I thought at least one of you guys would have realized they weren't dead lol. I don't just go 'opps sorry they died' lol. Well at least some of you caught onto how quick they "died" and probably got a little suspicious… lol

 I guess that last chapter wasn't really very long, neither was this one. I probably felt it was long because it took me so long to finish it, what with all the distractions and events going on around me. I'll to _try_ to make them longer, I'm not promising anything, but I'll try. 

 I'm so happy! When I posted that last chapter, reviews just kept coming in lol, ahem almost everyone told me about their shock about the 'deaths' I put in lol. 

 Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing! Please review this chapter! I don't know if it's any good or not but I did notice I put a lot of dialog in it… I'm not sure if that turned out good or bad so… REVIEWAND TELL ME! Lol

THANK YOU… **Evil Chibi Kitten, BladeSaturn, Pinayzngrl, **Sierra, **Scorpio Angel 3000, D-E-V-L-41, silentslayer, **cyds456 (and friends), Kagome-chan549, eMeLyNoOoPeE, inuyash's Grl1992, ???, **tashy911**, and chirstine. I'm REALLY sorry if I missed anyone!

**Tashy911: **Bit of a shocker for you eh Tash? Considering I believe you wanted them dead lol!

**D-E-V-L-41: **Lol my daddy's gone on some work thing till Sunday… that means there's no one to kick me off ^-^! Ok maybe my mom can but… lol

**Scorpio Angel 3000: **You seem to like saying 'actually' lol. Ya like I said, I'll try to make em longer. For some people ideas just come large, but I just get stuck with short ideas lol. Well that and I'm splitting up things so that my other chapters won't be abnormally short. Thanks for your support.

Sierra: Awww thanks a whole lot! That does make me feel better! I'm glad you find my story interesting! 

 Well once again thanks soooo much! Inuyasha's coming on in like 20 minutes so I can't say much more… I live in Canada and they've only aired up to episode 34 so I haven't seen probably as much as those who live elsewhere or download/order the episodes so I don't wanna miss it!

 Ttyl all later! Buh bye! ^_~                


	5. Chapter Five: Thinking Can Be Dangerous

Chapter Five: Thinking Can Be Dangerous 

  "MMMMH! MOU MAMERD!" 

  Inuyasha sat uncomfortably in the passenger's seat of his brother's car. Of course, usually one wouldn't feel all too content when tied at the wrist and ankles, with a cloth fastened around your mouth. 

  Sesshomaru had jumped on him only mere minutes ago. He had knocked him on the head with a metal baseball bat. Inuyasha had managed to give him a good sock in the cheek, before falling unconscious. Apparently during his state of insentient, his dear older brother had managed to tie him up and throw him in the car. 

  He had woken up quick enough and almost gave himself a headache trying to determine where he was and how he got there… tied up. The bump on his head didn't help clear his confusion in any sense.

  No sooner had he awaken did the said brother-hitter climb into the car. He didn't seem all too bothered by the fact that his sibling was thrashing around trying to free himself from his trickily tied knots. Even with a piece of cloth blocking his mouth, Inuyasha still managed to get his voice heard… although it was very unclear. Sesshomaru had stopped listening in between a 'mou' and a 'mammole'. He turned on the radio to drain out his brother's muffled profane proclamations, and began driving over to the hospital.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Kagome stumbled back, almost tripping over her feet. Her mother waited patiently for an answer as Kagome regained her balance.

"Well uh you see mom…" she began. "I don't think it's umm a good idea if you two met just yet…" The teal-tiled floor suddenly became so much more interesting than her mother…

"Oh? Why not dear?" She heard her mother ask.

"Umm because she's uh shy! She doesn't like meeting new people. I just know her from school… You know, I also hear she has a phobia of hospitals. Had a traumatising experience in one as a kid…" so began the rambling. "Ya, it's really sad. She's never stepped in one since…" 

 Kagome glanced up to see her mother looking a little put down, but kept on a smile. "Alright then honey. Now, just because I don't know this young lady your staying with doesn't mean I don't want to hear good things from her parents. Mind your manners, and be polite. Help out while your there as gratitude for~" She was cut off by the P.A. system.

"Sorry for the interruption everyone," said the disembodied voice. "Would Miss Kagome Higurashi please report to the front desk? Two gentlemen here claim to be your ride. That's Miss Kagome Higurashi. Thank you."

"Gentlemen?!" The smile was wiped clean off Mrs. Higurashi's face. Kagome stuttered as her brain processed an excuse.

"Umm… the truth is mom… what I mean to say is… my friend… she umm… she often gets mistaken for a man! Ya know, the way she looks and all." Okay, so it wasn't the best excuse. It worked well enough into the situation and besides it wasn't easy to think up excuses when put on the spot. Her mother didn't look very convinced.

"What might this 'girl's' name be?" she asked looking at Kagome sternly.

Kagome hadn't been expecting that. Why hadn't she taken this into consideration earlier, she had lots of time. Now she had to think fast. The more time she took, the more her mother would think wrongly of her. 

"Her name is… it's… INUYASHIYA!" Smooth. She couldn't have just said a normal girl's name. She _had_ to make it a spin-off of his actual name. Inuyashiya… what kind of name is that for a girl? 

"Kagome Higurashi! I want you to tell me the truth this instant!"

"Sorry mom. Like the lady just said, my ride is waiting. I'll call you…"

"KAGOME DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!" Too late. The door shut behind her retreating form.  

"KAGOME!"

_'That was close… too close.' _Kagome leaned against the wall to calm herself. Her mother sounded pretty mad when she walked out. She'd just have to make it up to her… somehow. Right now though she had to get down to the front desk where she would admit herself to pain and suffering from the number one person on her list of people she hated. But maybe she was just over exaggerating. _'Inuyasha isn't that bad right?' _She thought as she headed down the hall she came from that led to the waiting room. _'Ok, maybe he is that bad. But maybe he'll act different at home. Maybe he only picks on me at school because he wants attention. There isn't really anyone to catch his attention at his place. Well, other than his brother… but I hear they don't get a long so good. Maybe things will turn out alright…'_   

  Kagome had become so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she had already reached the waiting room. She didn't even notice that she walked right past Inuyasha and his brother and out the front doors. 

  Inuyasha who had been arguing with the lady at the front desk about crackers… stopped talking when he saw her walk in… and walk out. 

"Sesshomaru," he said turning to his brother. "You take the bags. I'm guessing those are them over there by the door." 

"Hang on! Where are you going?" 

"I'll meet you in the car!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the doors after Kagome.

 There she was. Still walking. Right in the middle of the road that separated the parking lot. 

"Oi! Wench!" Nothing. Not even a hint of movement to show that she had heard him. _'Man this girl can really space out!' _ 

"Hello? GIRL!" Nope. It'd be a long shot but maybe her name would work.

"Kagome!" She jumped and turned around as Inuyasha came running up to her. She looked around with an expression of confusion on her face. 

"Inuyasha? Where did— How did I get in the parking lot?!" 

He raised an eyebrow. "You tell me! Ya walked right past us in the waiting room and out the door," he said looking at her sceptically. "That stupid cow at the front desk insulted baked crackers and I wasn't able to comment back because I had to go chase you! Stupid woman and her fried crackers…" 

Kagome made a 'riiiight' expression before answering to what he had previously said. "All I remember is walking down the hall thinking about— …and then suddenly I'm out in the parking lot. Oh my bags are still inside!"

Inuyasha noticed her stopped sentence but didn't press into it. It did make him curious as to what it was she could have been thinking about that had her so focused that she hadn't realized where she was going. 

"Relax." He turned to look back at the hospital. She followed his gaze and saw what appeared to be someone with mainly the same characteristics as Inuyasha coming towards them. "That's my brother Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said answering the question she was about to ask. "Come on. The car's this way."

  Kagome followed Inuyasha through the parking lot. She couldn't help but notice the change in his attitude. _'Why is he being so…nice? This isn't like him. But, I can't say I'm complaining…'_

 Inuyasha glanced back to see Kagome had that gazed sort of look in her eyes again. She would have walked into a light post if he hadn't grabbed a hold of her arm and steered her away. She jumped at his touch and looked up at him worriedly. _'It's almost as if she's somewhat afraid of me,'_ he thought. _'Am I that mean to her? Maybe I could try to be a little nicer.'_

"You were about to run into the pole. Man, are you that dense that you can't even make it through the parking lot without a guide? Shesh, I'd consider that an illness. We should probably just leave you here where you can get help. You obviously need it." _'Screw nice! Being mean just comes so much easier.'_

 Kagome simply narrowed her eyes at him and began walking in the direction they had been heading in. _'I guess his attitude earlier was just the eye of the storm. This is going to be a long stay…'_    

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya, I know. It's SHORT! I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while and when I did it was short. But, when I add more it sounds stupid… I hope you all liked this chapter anyway. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Thanks Sierra, **tashy911,** **Princess Sakura, Ryngrl5, ladyhawk89, PunkiYoukai666, and Pinayazngrl. **Sorry if I missed anyone! Oh ya, mou = you, mamerd = bastard, mammole= asshole… 

Sierra: I always love getting reviews from you! You're always so positive! 

**Tashy911: **Sorry this took a while to get up… Mmmm chocolate chips… Wow you get up that early on a Saturday!? I just like get to bed 2 hours before then lol. Well have fun on your date ^_~ ttyl buh bye! Luv ya! 

**Pinayazngrl:** Another one of my faithful loyal reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm sorry I gave you a heart attack lol. I hope you like this chapter! 

**Princess Sakura: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope I didn't take to long updated. I have a new semester I'm just getting used to in school and its got a lot of work with it lol. 

**Ryngrl5**: I'm glad you love my story ^-^! Thanks for reviewing! Please do so again for this chapter! ^-^ THANKS ^-^

**Ladyhawk89: **Thanks for reviewing! I updated as soon as I could. I've been busy with school… 

**PunkiYoukai666:** Wow! Hopefully you're not dead and will be able to review again lol. That's for the fact/tip! 

~*~Please Review!!! Thanks! B U H B Y E~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Embarrassing Situations

Chapter Six: Embarrassing Situations

  The drive back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's apartment wasn't very eventful. Sesshomaru had tried to start a conversation when the atmosphere seemed a bit tense, but that only commenced the start of a futilely long quarrel of insults on Kagome and Inuyasha's behalf. The verbal abuse was mainly directed between the two teens, but once in a while a word or two would be thrown to Sesshomaru, usually whenever he tried to break the fight up.

  After hearing 'egotistic jerk' for about the millionth time, Sesshomaru began to get desperate, pleading for the apartment building to come into view. It's funny how things seem to take longer to happen when you're frantic for them to hurry. 

"You mongrel!"

"You stubborn cow!" 

"Think of a happy place…" Sesshomaru muttered to himself. "Cow? Oh, I like steak! I'll think about steak!"

"Insubordinate jackass!"

"Mm… nice and juicy…"

"Psychotic bitch!"

"Cooked to perfection on a barbeque…"

"Stupid—" Both Inuyasha and Kagome put their dispute on hold to stare at Sesshomaru with bewilderment.

"With delicious, zesty steak sauce, marinated just right and topped with— Oh look! We're home! Inuya— why are you both staring at me? What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

 Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other before both rolling their eyes and climbing out of the car. Sesshomaru didn't get out but rolled down his window.

"I'll be back Monday!" He said from his open window. "You kids play nice!" 

"What?! Y-you mean your not staying?" Kagome asked in shock. He was just going to leave her there, alone with that… that dog?!  

Sesshomaru smiled. "Ah Kagome fallen for my charm and good looks." Inuyasha could be heard snorting behind Kagome. "I live at my dorm half the week and here the rest. Don't worry, Inuyasha will take care of you… either that or…" he trailed off. "Well, I must be off! I can't keep my lady Rin waiting… Have fun you two!" With that he pulled out of the apartment parking lot and drove away.

_'No way!'_ Thought Kagome. _'This cannot be happening to me! There is no way I'll be able to live ALONE with Inuyasha! This is going to be a living nightmare!'_

"Hey, wench! You coming or what?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who stood over by the door tapping his foot with impatience. She nodded and followed him in. 

  From the outside the building looked quite insignificant. Just a brown, brick structure with a cheesy name. But like the saying goes, true beauty lies on the inside. Kagome guessed they had entered the lobby, but the room was more elegant than any place she could ever remember being. The ground was carpeted in deep crimson red while the walls were painted a creamy beige. There was a large desk against a wall near the middle of the room surrounded by elevators on either side. Comfy-looking, burgundy chairs and end-tables filled the remaining lounging space. 

"May I take your bags Miss?" Kagome had almost jumped out of her skin. She had failed to notice the man clad in tan beside the doors. She was still too stunned to even find words to reply. 

"Yeah, thanks Keyota," came Inuyasha answer in replacement. "That'd be great." The man grabbed Kagome's bag and placed them on a trolley. He then waited patiently, starring at Kagome. Kagome simply starred back with confusion.

"Holy crap! Do I have to do everything for you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he handed the man a bill. Keyota stuffed the money in his pocket and began rolling the trolley away.

_'I was suppose to pay him? What is this an apartment building or a luxury hotel?'_

  Inuyasha led her over to one of the elevators. Once again Kagome was left astounded at the magnificent décor. The elevator was practically half the size of her own bedroom at home. The walls where paned with gold framed mirrors that sparkled when the lights bounced off of them. Beautifully designed tiles covered the floor.

  Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He wore an expression of boredom and held his hands behind his back. Kagome didn't know how anyone could look so jaded while surrounded by such beauty.  The Queen herself probably wouldn't have been able to stand in that elevator without gawking at the furnishings. 

  A 'ding' noise snapped her out of her observation and the doors opened. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the elevator and down the hall. She didn't even get a chance to gaze at her surroundings for Inuyasha just kept tugging her along. 

"No use wasting time waiting for you to stop gaping at this damn place," Inuyasha said. "You've already been fascinated with the lobby and the elevator. How 'bout we leave the hallway out of it."

 After dragging her down the hall a little longer, he finally stopped in front of a mahogany door that read the number '82' and the names 'Sesshomaru & Inuyasha' in gold. Inuyasha rummaged through his pocket before pulling out a key. He unlocked the door and walked in with Kagome on his heel. 

"Keyota will be here later with your bags," said Inuyasha as he threw his keys down onto a table by the door. "I'm going to have a shower."

  Kagome simply nodded since she was once again left without words. The lobby and the elevator may have been beautiful but they were nowhere near as gorgeous as where she was now. The one room she was in at the moment looked to be where one would spend time just lounging around. The carpet was dark green and the walls were dark blue. A big screen TV complete with surround sound sat in the center of the room, while a big leather sofa set surrounded it. Lamps were on either side of the sofas. 

  Kagome walked into the room next to it. The kitchen. Stainless steel appliances engulfed the room. The cabinets were a granite colour, as were the countertops. Connected to the kitchen was what Kagome assumed was the dining room. 

  An elegant, polished dark wood table set resided in the center of the room capturing almost all of the attention. The walls were painted burgundy and the carpet was a deep purple. A candle chandelier provided the light from where it was placed above the table. Large exotic plants that seemed to crawl up the walls were positioned in each corner of the room. On the walls were many pictures. Some were drawn while others were actual photos. 

  A large photo in particular grabbed her attention. It was a picture of a family. A tall man with long silver hair, purple streaks across his face and amber eyes stood with his arm around a young woman. The woman had smooth, shiny black hair and bright brown eyes. She had her hand on the shoulder of a sturdy young teenager. The teen looked very much like the older man all except for a moon shaped marking on his forehead (AN: I don't know if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father has a moon marking thingy too but in this story he doesn't). His amber eyes were looking down at the hand on his shoulder and a scowl filled his features. The person who seemed to most interest her, was the little boy beside the teen. He was beaming brightly. Like the teenager, he had the main characteristics of the tall man in the background. But he also held a certain ecstasy that the others did not. His big amber eyes seemed to express his contentment and his wide smile conveyed his energy. 

  Kagome couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make that happy little child turn into the menace he was today. What could have possibly happened in his life to make him so closed up? She pondered on that thought for a little while longer before pulling her eyes away from the picture to continue her unguided tour around the apartment. 

  She walked down the hall connecting most of the rooms and halted at a closed door. _'I wonder what could be in here…' _Thought Kagome. _'Oh! Maybe it's a mini library! I haven't read anything in along time might as well see what a place inhabited by men has to offer…'_ With the thought of a library convinced in her mind, she turned the knob…

  What she saw in the room wasn't books. It seemed the room wasn't a library at all, but actually Inuyasha's room. Her eyes widened as she came face to… well butt with a very naked Inuyasha. He had his back turned but everything a backside has to offer was right there, out in the open. Her eyes unconsciously darted down then back up again. The floorboard beneath her squeaked and she let out a gasp. 

  Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sudden noise and he turned his head to see what had caused it.

"Ahhh! What the hell are you doing in here?!" he yelled as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

"I… I… I… was just looking around…" Kagome stuttered, her eyes still as wide as ever and her face a deep shade of red. "I didn't realize this was your room… I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to butt—BREAK in on you like that. Did I mention I was sorry?" Inuyasha simply starred at her speechless. His face wasn't any less red than hers. 

"Well," Kagome began after an awkward moment of silence. "I guess I should um leave you to uh get ahem dressed then, shouldn't I? Okay well umm I'll see you later then…" With that she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another chapter for you all! Hope you liked it! As you have probably noticed by now, I try to update at least once a week… I'd update sooner but I never get the time to write. I usually write the entire chapter on Friday… 

 Well anyways… THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! 

Thanks to… Kay, **Kody leigh, ladyhawk89, BladeSaturn, **kt, **Ryngrl5, Gopher2806, Pinayazngrl, kawaii-syaoran713, **Morgan, **crazyanimefreak03, D-E-V-L-41, **gothic Inuyasha.

 I'm so happy you all like my story so much! Please review again for this chapter and tell me what you think!!!!! 

Love to you all! Buh bye!  


	7. Chapter Seven: Living with the Enemy

Chapter Seven: Living with the Enemy

  Kagome was positive her face was stained red. That had to be the most embarrassing moment she had endured in her entire life. As soon as Inuyasha was done getting dressed, she was going to hear about it and she knew it. She would have gone and hidden in her room for a while, if she had known which room was hers. She wasn't about to go searching off on her own again. She decided to just go sit in the living room and wait for the yelling to begin. 

  It wasn't exactly her fault she had seen him naked after all. His door had no indication that the room was his or that it was occupied. He was the one who failed to give her a tour around the place before going to have a shower. She couldn't help it that she was so curious about the apartment that she _had_ to go look around and accidentally came across him without clothes. Not that she completely regretted seeing him like that. It wasn't like it was everyday a girl got to see a handsome, popular guy naked. 

  Kagome heard a door open down the hall. She looked up just in time to see Inuyasha walk down the hall. He was dressed in denim jeans and a red t-shirt. His cheeks were still slightly pink, as she knew hers were, and he averted her gaze, heading straight into the kitchen. 

  Kagome sighed and leaned back into the sofa she was sitting in. She had never realised how comfortable it actually was. It was so comfy, she felt she could fall asleep right then and there. She relaxed her head against the smooth leather and began to doze off.

  The sound of something breaking made her jolt back up. 

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha? Is everything all right?"

  The shattered pieces of a plate were on the floor and Inuyasha stood with his back turned. Kagome couldn't help but be reminded of the last time he had his back turned. 

"No everything's not all right," he said turning around, revealing a cut on his hand spewing blood. "I fucking cut myself with that fucking knife!" He motioned his head to the bloody knife that lay discarded on the counter.

"Oh my goodness! Shouldn't you go to the hospital or something?" Kagome asked with an expression of worry. 

"The hospital? Pfft! I don't need no know-it-all doctor sewing up my hand when it can easily heal on its own. This isn't the first frigin time I've cut myself and I bet it won't be the last. It's kinda hard to do things with these damn claws!"

"Oh… well at least let me help you clean it up." Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome had already made her way to him. She turned the tap on low, and gently took his hand and placed it under the cool water to rinse away the blood. She then undid the red bow around her neckline and tied it around his hand.

"There. That should stop the bleeding until it heals," she said with a smile. She looked up into his face. He was starring at her intently. She starred back just as keenly, both searching each other's eyes. Their heads moved in closer until they were but a foot apart. And then…

BRINNNNG! BRINNNNG!

  The phone rang. Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped at the sudden noise. They realised the position they were in and quickly moved away, blushing madly. Inuyasha went to go answer the phone and Kagome stood frozen to the ground, her heart racing.

_'Did he just almost… kiss me?'_  

"Hello?" Kagome heard Inuyasha say into the phone in the living room. "Oh hey Kikyo. How ya feeling babe?"

Kikyo. Kagome knew who she was. Kikyo was the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She was also Inuyasha's girlfriend. To her, girls like Kagome didn't exist. People like Kikyo ignored anyone lesser than them. She only dated popular or older guys. Inuyasha had been her main boy-toy for a while now. 

"So how's that pneumonia treatin' you?" she heard Inuyasha ask. "Oh you're going to be back on Monday? That's great news! Of course I've missed you."

  Some people had said that Kagome held a certain resemblance to Kikyo. She never understood how. Sure they both had raven coloured hair and brown eyes, but so did most other girls in Japan. She hated being compared to Kikyo. 

  Suddenly an idea struck Kagome that she knew she couldn't pass up. It was the perfect way to get back at Inuyasha for the glue and feather thing and also give a hit to Kikyo as well. She smiled evilly and cleared her throat. 

"Inuyasha," she yelled from the kitchen. "Where did you throw my bra last night?" She couldn't help but snicker quietly. She could hear Kikyo screaming at Inuyasha demanding he tell her who she was. 

"Uh, no Kikyo. She's just… my sister… Oh no! Never mind that sounds extremely wrong! She's a… girl my brother took in off the street! Ya, poor thing was half starved when we found her KNAWING ON A RAT!" Inuyasha practically yelled the last few words for Kagome to hear and take as an insult. "No! Of course I didn't do that with her! She was lying! Kikyo, I never touched her fucking bra! Kikyo? KIKYO!" 

  Inuyasha hung up the phone quietly and took a deep breath. "Oh Kagome…" he said sweetly. 

"Yeeeeeees?" Kagome asked, her voice just as sugary.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha I can't. I'm busy cleaning up this broken plate."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Inuyasha yelled as he stormed over to the kitchen. Kagome quickly grabbed the broom and pretended to clean up the plate. She looked up as Inuyasha came into the room and smiled at him. His face showed absolute anger and his fists were balled at his sides. 

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You look angry. Did something happen between you and Kikyo?"

 He narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to count to ten." He said through clenched teeth. "You better start running… 1…2…" 

Kagome's eyes widened and she ran out of the room. "3…10!" He chased after her.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT WENCH! KIKYO WILL PROBABLY BREAK UP WITH ME!"

  Kagome ran down the hall. She quickly opened the nearest door she could get to and locked it behind her. She sighed and looked around. The room looked familiar only it was missing the naked guy in the corner…

She was in Inuyasha's room!

 The room had bright red walls and cream coloured carpets. A queen-sized bed was positioned against the far wall and a large bureau sat across from it. There was a bookshelf stuffed with books Inuyasha probably had barely even touched and there was a desk with a state of the art computer on it. A slightly smaller version of the television in the living room was situated close to the bed. It had every system available you could think of. DVD, VHS, PS2, Gamecube, X-BOX, everything.

 Kagome stood there gawking at the dream room. Pretty much all she had at home in her room, was a 20" television and a double bed. She was mildly aware of the pounding on the door behind her.

"KAGOME! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" He certainly was a profane one.

"I'm sorry, Kagome's not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Kagome answered, still in her state of wonder and curiosity. 

"ARGH!" Inuyasha stormed away from the door. He walked over to the front door. He too could play her game. 

"OH HELLO KEYOTA!" Inuyasha yelled to the imaginary bellboy. "I SEE YOU'VE BROUGHT KAGOME'S BAGS… I'LL JUST TAKE THEM FOR HER. WHAT'S THAT? YOU SAY THE SUITCASE WITH ALL HER UNDERWEAR BROKE OPEN? AND YOU COULDN'T GET THEM BACK IN?"

  By now Kagome had her ear pressed against Inuyasha's door, listening intently to figure out if it was a trick or not. 

"DON'T WORRY. I'M HER HOST. I'M SURE SHE WON'T MIND IT IF I PICKED HER UNDERGARMETS UP…"

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Kagome came rushing over to the front door. Before she realised it had been a trap it was too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Well, that was a pretty profane chapter… I hope you liked it. I'm not quite sure if it was good or not. I had a lot of writer's block while typing it. I'm posting this chapter earlier than usual because I'm not going to be home to post it on Friday night. I'm going to see The Passion of Christ.

  20 reviews! I had never gotten 20 reviews for one chapter before in my life! I was so thrilled! I love you all so much! I'm so glad you all thought the last chapter was funny! I was laughing while I wrote it… I think I may have been hyper lol. 

Thank you so much Inugirl, Sierra, **crazyanimefreak03,** anna, **D-E-V-L-41,** MOON-FANG, **Katsumi Leostar, **Battousi Girl, Felicia, **Angel-Ashley87, Kitsune4343, Ryngrl5, ladyhawk89, Scorpio Angel 3000, dragoneyes2005, mylehia, Gopher2806, Pinayazngrl, **Kayand** tashy911. **

LOVE YOU ALL!      


	8. Chapter Eight: Dead Drunk

Chapter Eight: Dead Drunk

            Kagome tried to run back in the direction in which she came, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the living room. His grip was so tight she feared her hand might fall off. His white talons pricked her skin. She could hear his deep growls and dreaded looking at him. But being the curious one she was, she couldn't help but glance. 

            His amber eyes were engulfed with anger. They seemed fiery with viciousness. Just starring at them like that made Kagome shiver in fright. His nose was creased and his sharp teeth bore out of the sides of his mouth.

"How dare you," Inuyasha said in a threatening voice. "You had no right to do that! You…you… I can't even think of a word harsh enough to describe you! Argh! Why I don't kill you, I don't know."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his insolence and responded back heatedly. "Ya? Well _you_ had no right to put glue and feathers in my hair! You think I would just let you get away with embarrassing me in front of all our classmates?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue back, but shut it when he realised Kagome was not yet through.

"I'm not a push over Inuyasha. You pick a fight with me, you sure as hell better know that I'll fight back. You may be popular, you may look good, you may be rich, but you are not invincible. You try something else and I will leave you in the dirt!"

"Well…you…I can…don't think that you…" Inuyasha stuttered as he tried to think of something intelligent he could say to argue back. Truth was he was in a slight state of shock by her impetuous words. "I need a drink!" he managed. 

            He threw her down onto the couch and went into the kitchen. Clatters and bangs could be heard as Inuyasha went searching through the cupboards, trying to find whatever it was he was looking for. He came back into the living room a few minutes later with big bottle and a glass. He sat down on the chair by the sofa. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Your not allowed to drink! You're only fifteen!" She watched as Inuyasha poured himself a glass of what she presumed was red wine. 

"Actually," Inuyasha began. "I'm sixteen."

"Wow! Sixteen! That still doesn't make you of legal drinking age! You have to be eighteen!"

            Inuyasha ignored her accusation and continued to fill his glass all the way to the rim. He then lifted it up, smirked at Kagome and then took a big gulp. 

"I don't believe you!"

"If your so conscious about me drinking go somewhere else," he said as he drained his glass in another big gulp and began filling it up again. 

_'I could go,'_ Kagome thought. _'But it isn't good to leave an intoxicated person without a sober one around to watch him.'_ She sighed and leaned back into the couch. The room was silent other than the occasional sound of Inuyasha pouring himself some more wine.

"Hey," Inuyasha said after a while.

"Hey what?"

"You ever try wine before?"

Kagome looked over at him sharply. "Of course I've tried it before."

"Bet you haven't."

"What would you know." 

He held the half empty bottle out to her. "Prove me wrong then." 

            She looked at the bottle then at him then back at the bottle. She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Where ya going?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her leave. She came back in with a glass. Kagome grabbed the bottle away from Inuyasha and poured herself half a glass. 

"Oh half a glass, big risk there." At his comment she poured more. She looked down into the deep red coloured liquid before gulping it all down quickly. 

            The cool, sweet flavour tickled her taste buds to the point where they were desperate for more. She had never realised how addictive wine really was. Her mother had drunk it occasionally, but she could only ever remember having it on new years. She had never been that tempted to actually drink the liquid, she sometimes even disliked the taste. But now, all she wanted was more. 

            She grabbed the bottle again and filled her glass as much as one possibly could. Inuyasha just starred at her with wide eyes as she guzzled down her recently filled glass. "Are you sure you're not a drinker?"

"Positive," she answered between swallows. 

"Ok… I think that's enough wine." Inuyasha said as he got up and seized the bottle before she could protest. "Why don't we get dinner?"

            Kagome's bags arrived with the food they had ordered from room service about fifteen minutes after the incident with the wine. Inuyasha had told Kagome he would show her to _her_ room after they had eaten. 

            While Inuyasha mowed down the food he had taken, Kagome just picked and nibbled at hers. They had decided to eat in the living room since there was nothing really important enough to eat in the dining room, as Inuyasha stated. Kagome fiddled with her chopsticks and chewed her bottom lip as she sat starring at her food. The only sound in the room was the television that Inuyasha insisted on having on. 

            Kagome purposely broke one of her chopsticks. "Opps. I'm just going to go into the kitchen and get a new chopstick." Inuyasha just nodded his head in comprehension, keeping his eyes glued on the large blaring screen in front of him. Kagome got up and walked into the kitchen.

            It didn't take long for Inuyasha to realise Kagome had been getting her chopstick for over half an hour. Forcing himself to look away from the TV, he went into the kitchen. 

            There on the floor sat Kagome, about five small empty bottles of sake surrounded her, a half full one happened to be in her hand. She was rocking her head from side to side and humming. She smiled up at him when she noticed he was there. Suddenly, she broke out in song. 

"We go together like ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka dinga kading a dong. Remember forever as shoo-wop shoo waddy waddy yippity boom-de-boom. Chang-chang changity chang-chang shoo-wop that's the way it should beeee waaaahoooo yeah!"

She was singing a song from Grease… "Are you drunk?" Inuyasha asked her, looking down at her sceptically.

"Were one of a kind," she sang. "Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da-doo-de-doo. Our names are siiigned a-boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby shoo-wop she-bop. Chang-chang changity chang-chang shoo-bop we'll always be like ooone wa-wa-wa one." 

"I think you've had enough to drink. How about we go sit in the living room," said Inuyasha, knowing that he couldn't leave a drunk person alone when there was more alcohol around. 

"When we go out at night, and stars are shining bright, up in the skies aboooooove!"

Kagome made no indication that she was going to move. Inuyasha sighed and bent down to pick her. All the while Kagome kept singing. 

"Or at the high school dance, where you can find romance. Baby, it might be lu-u-u-ove! Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka dinga kaging a dong. Shoo-wop-shoo-waddy-waddy yippity boom-de-boom…"

            Inuyasha carried her over his shoulder back into the living room and sat her on the couch, while he went to the chair. 

"We'll always…be together… always... be together." When Kagome had finished, she looked over at Inuyasha for approval. He clapped lightly and she screamed with glee causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears to his head. 

"Holy crap woman! Could you please quiet it down?!" Kagome gave him an apologetic look. 

"Oh sorry," she whispered. She sat there silently for a bit, glancing over at him once in a while. Inuyasha noticed but didn't venture too far as to why.

"You know…" Her voice came so suddenly, Inuyasha had almost jumped at the sound. "You have the best butt I have ever seen!" Inuyasha looked over at her with wide eyes. "I mean its not like I've seen very many butts in my life, but if I had, yours would top them all!"

"Uh…thanks I guess…" Inuyasha said in response. When Kagome didn't to say anything further into the subject, to his relief, Inuyasha fixed his attention on a program on the television. He soon became so engulfed in the show that was on, he failed to notice the girl slowly moving closer to him. It didn't occur to him, until he felt someone tweak his ears. Unconsciously he began to lean into the touch, but jerked back when he realized what he was doing. Kagome stood before him, her hands still where his ears had previously been.

"So soft," Kagome mumbled almost inaudibly. She turned around and walked back over to her seat on the couch. 

            Now unable to concentrate on the show he was watching, Inuyasha was disturbed by the prolonged silence that overcome them. He decided to start a conversation with the funny drunk girl to pass time. Maybe he'd be able to milk something good out of her. 

"So, Kagome. Who do you have your eyes set on?"

"The lamp is considered a who?" 

"No. I mean who do you have a crush on? Who do you love?"

"Oh. Well I once crushed an empty can of pop with my foot. I love mommy, Grampy, and Bubo…Buto…Bumo? Buyo! That's it. I guess I love the little kid umm Sota too but he's a pain."

This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. "Well who would you consider marrying?"

"Mary had a little lamb! I like lambs. They're soft." 

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control his anger at her slowness.

"You know where I want to go?" She asked him happily.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his temples. 

"Whoville! I want to go live with all the Whos! They look so happy together. They have such funky hair too! Don't you wanna go live with the Whos too?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh. You know who you remind me of? The Grinch! Your so nasty to some people. Especially me. I don't like being picked on or humiliated you know. It makes me feel insignificant and upset. Hey wait! If your like the Grinch, then that means you'll turn good! Well that is after you try to ruin Christmas. You know how mean you are to that little dog! He's so cute and you're so mean! Poor Max… Where is he anyway? Here Max! Come here boy! Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you?"

            Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to what she had said after the beginning. Her words kept repeating over in his head. _I don't like being picked on or humiliated you know. It makes me feel insignificant and upset._ He knew what that felt like. Sesshomaru had always been a bully to him when they were younger. He still was. 

"Kagome…" he said looking up, only to find her asleep with her head resting on the arm of the chair. He gave a small smile and went to get a blanket from the other room. When he returned he placed it over her.

"Good night Kagome." He then went to his room to go to bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I once again want to thank you all so much for reviewing! Last time I checked I had 96! That's way more than my other stories! Thank you: **JJ Anime/Manga gal, **vasava, **tashy911, Gopher2803, Hanyouluverr, **hitomi021, **eddie4, megmul2000, **Inugirl, **Anime/manga lover, **G-dogp3**, Kody leigh, **Samurai Angel, **RougeCrayon, **Sierra, **Ashley-Angel87, **stgf, **Mikono Aries, KitsuneNeko, rikku0319, valene, Pinayazngrl, mylehia, AznxAngel, Officially*Obsessed*With*Piro, and **Inny_hakky. I love all the compliments some of you guys gave me ^_~! They really encourage me to write more! 

**Gopher2803: **Thanks for your input! I thought it was kinda soon as well. I'm not really sure why I didn't change that part… I probably had a logical reason when I wrote it, but I can't remember lol. I'm not really the type of person to talk about underwear in my stories so I wouldn't expect any more lol. Well I hope to hear from you soon!

~~Please review again! You guys are so awesome!~~ 

**********Oh yeah before I finish this. I was wondering if any of you guys who recently wrote a chapter to a story you wrote, and have your review alert thing on, have been getting the same review over and over again? My email has been clogged with over 100 copies of the same review. I know the person isn't writing the review repeatedly. I also know that ff.net said that they were doing something to do with sending held up reviews. But I didn't think that this would happen… it's really annoying. I just wanted to know whether I'm the only one or not…****** 

Ok well I hope to hear from you all again! Love you all!   

                           


	9. Chapter Nine: The Morning After

Chapter Nine: The Morning After

            When Kagome woke up the next morning, she felt miserable. Her head was pounding, as if someone was hitting it repetitively with a hammer; her stomach keep doing somersaults of nausea, and all her muscles ached. She groaned as she wearily opened her eyes but was forced to shut them again do to the 'brightness' of the room.

            She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Was she sick? Did she have the flu? She had felt perfectly fine yesterday. But now, she felt as if she had been infected with the plague. She tried to think back to the night before. Had she done something that may have resulted in the way she felt at the moment? Her memory was blank from dinner on. Maybe if she had something to eat she'd be able to jog her memory. 

            Her face made a ripping sort of noise as she pulled it off of the warm leather couch. Slowly she adjusted herself into a sitting position. It was then that she realized… natural was calling and it planned on leaving a message if she didn't answer soon…

                Kagome stood up and was about to race over to the washroom when a wave of dizziness caught a hold on her and she fell back into her seat. This wasn't going to be easy. With the bursting sensation inside of her still burning to go, she determined that she'd have to take things slow if she ever wanted to make it to the bathroom at all. She languidly stood up and quickly grabbed a hold of the sofa armrest to keep her balance.

            Gradually she stepped her way over to the hallway by hanging onto whatever was in her reach. Everything was a blur in her eyes, which made it more difficult for her to get to her destination. She had already successfully bumped into the side of the chair four times. 

            She attempted to grab on to the floor light in front of her but ending up knocking the large thing over instead. It made a loud bang proclaiming that it had broke. She wobbled on the toes of her feet as she tried to regain her balance. Her instability was caused by the loss of something to hold on to, and by the fact that she was already extremely dizzy. Her poise failed her and she began to fall towards the ground. She awaited the hard floor but it never came. Instead, she found herself in the arms of someone dressed in red. She looked up into the said person's face. It looked like a blob of tan with another blob of silver around it. She tried widening her eyes to make out more details to the person but that just made them water. She heard the person laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" She was surprised to hear her voice come out as an unfamiliar croak. The person laughed even harder.

"You! You look…horrible!" She recognized that voice full of mirth, it belonged to Inuyasha. She growled menacingly at his insult.

"What are you trying to do anyway? You frigin broke my floor light."

"For your information," Kagome said as she stepped out of his arms only to loose her balance and fall back. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist just before she fell. "I was on my way to the bathroom. I've been feeling very nauseous and ill ever since I woke up. And after I go to the bathroom before I pee myself, your going to explain to me why I feel this way." With that she walked away, or rather into the wall. She quickly regained her self-esteem and managed to continue her way over to the bathroom. 

After flushing the toilet, Kagome went over to the mirror to see if she actually looked as bad as she felt. She surveyed the damage. Her hair was a tangled mess of knots. Her eyes were watery and red not to mention how puffy they were, it was a wonder she could see anything out of them at all. Her skin was as pale as pale could get which made her eyes look very dark in contrast to it. She splashed water on her face and filled a glass to give her voice better clarity before leaving the bathroom. 

            She found Inuyasha sitting in the living room watching TV. She managed to stumble over and stood in front of him.

"Now," she began looking at him sternly. "Your going to tell me everything that happened from dinner on."

He sighed. "Well let me see. Ah yes, it started with you breaking your chopstick at dinner. You went into the kitchen to get another one. Half an hour later you still hadn't returned so I went to find you. I discovered you wasted on my kitchen floor, with empty bottles of sake around you. I took you into the living room and after some mindless blabbering on your behalf, you fell asleep." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah I think that sums up the evening pretty well."

            Kagome starred at him with wide eyes. "Your telling me I got drunk?" He nodded in response. "I don't believe you," she said shaking her head. "I don't drink. I don't even like alcohol. You're lying."

"Hey, I didn't say you had to believe me. I for one know I'm not lying. You give an innocent little schoolgirl a bit of wine and bam she's an alcoholic. Well you can't learn from your mistakes unless you make them."

Kagome began pacing back and forth. "I couldn't have gotten drunk. Girls like me don't drink. It's all just a trick… There's no proof…"

 "Oh so it's proof you want eh? Well weren't you wondering why you feel, not to mention look, ill? It's called a hangover babe. There's also 'bout half of a case of empty sake bottles in the recycling bin by the door and I sure as hell didn't drink all those."

            Kagome was silent for a moment, still pacing while contemplating the proof he had presented. It was all very relevant. She couldn't think of anything to argue back for her defence. She decided to turn the blame on him.

"You must have fooled me into drinking all that sake!"

"Oh very intelligent Kagome. What? To afraid to admit you have a little drinking problem? Fooled you into it… ya right. I was simply eating my dinner while you were busy chugging down endless bottles of sake… Will you stop pacing bitch!? I'm trying to watch TV!"

            It was a miracle Kagome hadn't fallen over from pacing, considering how dizzy she had felt only moments before. She sat down on to the chair and began to watch TV. Suddenly, her stomach did an awkward flinch and she gasped. Inuyasha looked over at her.

"What's wrong now?" 

            Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Inuyasha just turned his attention back to the large screen in front of him.

            Sometime had passed and Kagome still remained in the bathroom. Inuyasha mildly heard the front door unlock and open. He averted his gaze towards the intruder and frowned angrily. 

"What the hell are you doing back? You're supposed to stay at your dorm till tomorrow!"

"Hello to you too little brother," Sesshomaru said. "I simply came by to check up on you two." He looked over to the broken light and down to the bin full of bottles. "I have no desire to know what you have been doing. My lady Rin advised me that if I didn't make sure that wench was all right in your care, she wouldn't speak to me. Getting a woman such as her to talk when she is determined not to is one of the hardest tasks I have come across my entire life."

"Well ain't that just fine and dandy," Inuyasha said as he began to concentrate on the television again. 

"Where is Kagome?"

"She in the bathroom with her head in the toilet puking her innards out." Inuyasha said in a bored manner.

            Just then Kagome came down the hall and into the living room. Her face was even paler and drenched in sweat. She looked over at Sesshomaru and gave him a weak smile before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Well speak of the devil."

"Inuyasha? Where's my room?"

"You mean you have yet to show her to her room?" asked Sesshomaru. "Where did you sleep last ni— oh." Kagome and Inuyasha quickly glanced at each other in confusion before realising what he meant.

"What?! No!" they both yelled in unison. 

"I slept on the couch," said Kagome. " Now where's my room?"

"At the end of the hall by Inuyasha's room," Sesshomaru answered.

"It's the one with all the pink stuff," Inuyasha added. 

Kagome nodded and set off back down the hall. The two brothers starred after her retreating figure.

"What happened to her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She broke into the liquor cabinet and drank half a case of sake last night."

"And where were you during this period?"

"I was eating."

"Oh how predictable…"

            Inuyasha was about to argue back, when a loud scream grabbed his attention. Both men quickly made there way over to Kagome's room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you think this chapter sucked? I had writer's block and very little motivation to write this week. On Thurs I had 3 tests and a project due and considering I only have four class periods, that pretty much summed up my whole day. So I was pretty preoccupied with those. But now it's March Break! YAY! I'm so happy! I got to sleep in this morning! I'm not a morning person… I like to stay up all night and sleep most of the day… unfortunately school interferes with that. But anyway enough of my rambling… Please review! 

Thanks so much to: vasava, **Kody leigh, mylehia, Hanyouluverr, Gopher2806, **KYA, **Mikono-Aries, Anime/Manga luver, **Sierra, **eddie4, Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou, KitsuneNeko, Angel-Ashley87, Anngel From Hell, Pinayazngrl**

Man, you guys a great! Well I hope to hear from you! It's almost 1 a.m. right now…Inuyasha's about to come one ^-^ so I better get going. Love to you all! Buh bye!!!   


	10. Chapter Ten: Boxers and Painkillers

Chapter Ten: Boxers and Painkillers

            Unaware that she had yet to stop screaming, Kagome starred with horror, shock, and embarrassment at the two pieces of clothing hanging limply from her ceiling fan, a note attached. Sure the pink was a bit overwhelming, but this was just too much.

            "Would you stop screaming wench!?" Inuyasha yelled from the hall as he made his way over to her room with his older brother just inches behind him. What they saw when they finally reached the doorway made both their faces turn matching crimson colours. 

            On the far left wing of the fan hung a pair of shiny, silk blue boxers with little yellow smiley faces all over it. On the far right were a similar pair except red in colour with little white puppy faces covering it. From the center hung a big white board with large black letters. It read:

'**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LITTLE GIFT! BET YOU NEVER GUESSED THE GREAT SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA WORE SMILEY AND PUPPY BOXERS! ^_~ LOVE RIN AND FRIENDS! **

** - - - SESSHOMARU              INUYASHA - - - **

Kagome, who had stopped screaming in order to read the note, turned around to look at the two stunned brothers. Both were starring at their underwear with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began. "Next time you invite Rin over, you better keep her the hell away from me…"

"Oh, don't worry little brother. Rin won't be visiting here for a long time."

"Umm… I'll just leave you two to take your boxers out of my room. I'm going to have a bath," said Kagome as she pushed past the boxer glued brothers with her towel.

~*~

             Kagome came back into her room feeling refreshed and healthier. The effects of her hangover were beginning to fade. The boxers and note that had previously hung from her fan had now been removed. All was silent except for the distant sound of the television down the hall.

            Kagome contemplated on all that had happened. She had been turned into a talking chicken at the student body's amusement, her family had been involved in a serious accident and were in the hospital, she had been sent to live with her favourite person to hate, seen that said person's butt, had apparently gotten drunk, and later received the after effects all in a span of less than three days. What was to come now? She was to return to school the next day. Would everyone already know about her current living conditions and be gossiping at that very moment? Or would they all be none the wiser to her life? The only person Kagome could think of who could actually have a clue to her whereabouts was Kikyo, and all she knew was that there was a mysterious girl who lost her bra living with her boyfriend. _'She had it coming,'_ Kagome thought with a smirk.

            Once she was dressed, Kagome sat down on her comfy pink bed and looked around her pretty pink room. 

"Wow. I've never seen so much pink in one place before in my life," she mumbled to herself. "I'm probably never going to want to see it ever again by the time I leave…"

             While glancing around her room, she spotted a fluffy…pink phone. "Hmm…I guess I could call Sango and ask her how my family's doing…"

"He…ll…o?"

"Sango? It's Kagome. Are you all right?"

"Oh, Kagome! Sorry, I just spent the last… ten minutes trying to catch your little brother while he… ran around the premature… births department. It's a good thing I'm a volunteer, or I would have been booted," Sango replied breathlessly. "I've been put in charge of taking care of your mother and brother. Your grandfather had to be taken to intensive care because his condition hasn't improved." Kagome let out a gasp before her friend was able to continue. "Don't worry Kagome. The best doctors in that division are helping him. He'll be fine."

"Alright…" Kagome said unsurely. "Well how is my mom doing?"

"Your mom? Well she umm fine. She's right here if you want to talk to her…"

"Uh ok…"

"I warn you though… a nurse accidentally gave her a little to much pain killers so she's a bit…tipsy."

"Heydyhowdyho?"

"…mom?"

"Kagome?! How the heck are ya darlin'?!" came the reply.

"I'm fine…"

"Well now that just fills me up to the rim with JOY! And tell me how is your friend Inuyashiya doing? She sounds like such a sweet girl!"

"Umm she's uh fine as well…" _'Man, mom is wasted!'_

"What have you two groooovy ladies been up to this past year eh?"

"Year…? Umm…well last night I got drunk on sake and broke what looked like a very valuable light."

"Really? Fantidilyastic Kagome! Trying new things! That's my girl!"

"Riiiight… Well listen mom, I just called to see how you all are doing. It seems your doing…relatively well so I'll let you go. I'll come see you some time during the week ok? Bye!"

"Okie dokie hunny bunny! Ride that funky WHEEL OF FORTUNE WOOOHOOO! I'd like to solve the puzzle! Funkey monkey hair on fire! WOOH! I'd like to dedicate this song to all the little people! I love you all! I—" The line went dead…

"Hello? Mom? What the?" Not even a beeping sound was emitting from the phone. 

"You know, you should really ask before using the appliances in my apartment."

Kagome looked over at the doorway. Inuyasha stood leaning on the frame spinning the unconnected telephone wire around his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry was this your pink phone?"

He narrowed his eyes in response. She continued her bit of interrogating. "And who says you can just come barging into _my_ room without knocking? How do you know I wasn't changing? Or maybe you did know! You pervert!"

"Hey! Don't change the subject! I have to maintain stability in this household. For all I knew you were making a long distance phone call to Jamaica!"    

 "Oh! How did you know my mother who was in a car accident was shipped to Jamaica?" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. 

"Don't get cocky with me girl!"

"Oh don't get your puppy dog boxers in a twist Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she walked by him and out of her room.

"Leave my boxers out of this!" Inuyasha yelled, following her.

"Aww what's wrong? I little self-conscious that I of all people know what underwear you wear?" Kagome asked, looking back at him with a smirk as they walked into the living room.

"YOU LITTLE—" 

Just then the front door swung open. "Inuyasha!"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey! I'm soooo sorry for not updating on Friday! My computer got a 'Trojan virus' and everything crashed. I finally got everything back up yesterday. I hope this chapter is ok. I'm not sure. 

Hmm… who could be at the door?? Lol, so many of you thought she was screaming about how pink her room is… I thought about having that as the main idea but it was too obvious…obviously since almost everyone thought that… Oh yet another cliffie from me… I swear I don't do this intentionally, it just turns out this way! Lol. I will try my absolute hardest to finish the next chapter by Friday, hopefully at the latest Saturday.

 Man, I love you guys so much! The reviews you give me are always so cheerful! Which makes me even more happy! 

Thanks SOOOOO much: jess y., **Hanyouluverr, **inufanmc, **dragoneyes2005, JJHyper Gal, YugiLuv, mylehia, eddie4, Pinayazngrl, Kenshin-InuyashaGrl, Inu205, **Asya18, **Palmtree-Epiphany, Anime/manga luver, **SMILEY, Battousi Girl, **Big Sakura, Shrimple13, **~Sarah, **Anngel From Hell, Mikono-Aries, LuckyInu17, **ladyhawk89, **KitsuneNeko, kiwaii-ice-hanyou, Kody leigh, Bepinette, **Sierra, **Angel-Ashley87, Gopher2806. **Wow that's a lot of people! I apologize if I missed anyone. 

  I am so happy right now! Tomorrow, March 24th, IS MY BIRTHDAY! ^^ 

Try and guess how old I'll be! I wanna see what you guys think!

Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks sooo SOO SOOOOOO much again! Buh bye!!!             


	11. Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Visitor

            "Inuyasha!"

"Ki…Kikyo?!" Inuyasha stood stunned as he looked at his girlfriend standing in the doorway, not looking all too happy. He had been in the process of swearing at Kagome when she just popped right in. If he had known giving her a key to his apartment would mean she would choose to stop by unexpectedly, he would have held off on that idea for a little bit longer. 

            She came stomping into the room in her designer high heel shoes and stopped right in front of Kagome, looking at her head to foot with a look of disgust printed across her face.

"Inuyasha," she said, her eyes still on the girl in front of her. "Who the hell is this little tramp and why the hell is she in your apartment? Is she the same skank who couldn't find where you threw her bra? Or is she another slut you've been screwing around with behind my back?!"

Tramp, skank, and slut all in one conversation. Kagome clenched her fists as she starred at the taller woman. 

"And of all the people you could have choose to cheat on me with, you chose some lower class little girl?" Kikyo said looking over at Inuyasha.

_'Little girl! Little girl… Why you…!'_ Thought Kagome.

"I—" Inuyasha started, but Kikyo cut him off.

"I mean come on Inuyasha. Someone of your type can do better than a second rate bitch." She flicked her long hair off her shoulder with an impatient sigh.

"She—" Inuyasha began to say until his beloved girlfriend once more interrupted him.

"Of course, I being the nice, beautiful person I am, will probably end up forgiving you. But if any of this gets out to anyone we'll be over. You better—"

"WILL YOU FRIGIN LET ME SPEAK?!" Yelled Inuyasha. "GEES WOMAN! YOUR LIKE THE FRIGIN BROKEN TALKING TOY THAT JUST WON'T FRIGIN TURN OFF!" Kikyo narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at the insult but kept quiet.

"Thank you! Now, I'm just gunna clear this one little idea you just can't stop yapping about. This girl and me, are not together," he said slowly, emphasising each word. "Never will be. Her family was in a car accident and have to stay in the hospital. My retarded brother decided for the both of us that we should be good little citizens and help the poor little orphaned kid. She's a fucking little bitch and I hate her, so you my dear have nothing to worry about."

Kikyo looked thoughtful for a moment before reasoning on what Inuyasha had just said. "I suppose that's a sufficient enough explanation. I'm sorry I doubted you." She smiled but suddenly creased her brows. "But wait, this is the same girl who was yelling about her underwear when I was talking to you on the phone right?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. Kikyo looked back over to Kagome, her cool features from before returning in seconds. 

"You little slut! You did that on purpose, didn't you?! You must have known it would tick me off! But I don't believe I've ever met you before… unless… YOU'RE A STALKER! I knew I should have accepted those bodyguards daddy offered me!"

That was the last straw. Oh sure being called dirty names like slut and tramp pissed Kagome off, but a stalker?! To her???

"How dare you?! I'd rather clip Inuyasha's toenails than stalk you!" 

"Hey!" came Inuyasha's voice from somewhere on the sidelines of the spewing catfight starting.

"Your right! I did do it on purpose," Kagome began unrepentantly. "You want to know why? Because I hate how stuck up you are! I hate your posh attitude! I hate being compared to you! I hate you! You're a spoiled self-centred selfish bitch who only cares about what colour you should paint your nails and what new designer clothes you should wear to school! Bet you think 'poor little girls' like me envy you? Uh wrong! We despise you. Whenever you happen to slip into our conversations we're either badmouthing you or imitating how airheadedly stupid you are!"

Kikyo's face scrunched slightly in anger at the highly offensive words of the girl. "I don't have to take this from some little brat! I'm going home! Inuyasha," she said turning to him. "I will see you at school. Bye honey." She kissed him on the lips before walking out the open door.

"I'M NOT THROUGH TALKING TO YOU YET!" Kagome yelled from the door. "COME BACK HERE!"

A few people down the hall had opened their doors to see what she was shouting about. They were looking at her sceptively, as if she were crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT!" Kagome yelled at them. "THIS AIN'T NO FREAKING PEEP SHOW YOU EAVESDROPPERS!" She slammed the door shut. 

"Uh bye Kikyo," Inuyasha said to the already closed door more than a little late. He stood stunned from the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. Kikyo had never been so dissed in her life. He had no idea Kagome had so much confidence as to stand up and start screaming insults at someone such as Kikyo. Although, he had to admit, most if not all of the insults were true. _'I guess someone had to tell her. Why not Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought with a smirk. 

He looked over at Kagome. She stood with her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes, rubbing her temples. 

_'Since when do I yell like that?'_ Kagome thought. _'I'm usually so calm… I've never told anyone I've hated them before. It's just not like me. Oh great now I feel rotten inside. I've sunk down to that bitch's level. Oh just perfect! I'm swearing now! Grrrrr! What am I going to do?!'  _ 

"Kagome?" She looked over at Inuyasha. He opened his mouth as if about to say something, but seemed to think otherwise and closed it. Kagome waited to see if he would say anything. All he did was stare at her in a shocked, open-mouthed gaze.

She sighed loudly. "I'll be in my room unpacking if you need me." With that she trotted back to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     So! What'd ya think of that chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me! I know I said that I would post this chapter last weekend but I didn't get a chance to finish it until yesterday. Last Saturday I had to go to a dance competition at my school, so I didn't really get a chance then, (my class got first in our division! I don't know why… when I looked at the video, we all sucked!). My friend was over at my house all Sunday, I've had a mountain of homework to do this week, and to top it all of my computer is a complete retard! We have this new virus scan thingy named Norbert (I call it Norbert the retard) and it's supposed to keep viruses away but it seems to be bringing more in! So my dad has been on the computer non-stop this week… not letting anyone else on… But anyways I won't bore you with my problems anymore!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much! Thanks: **mylehia, dragoneyes2005, JJHyper Gal, Angel-Ashley87, **vasava, Sierra, **KaibaGirlSK, Palmtree-Epiphany, **midnight_fox_55, **Shrimple 13, Pinayazngrl, eddie4, **SMILEY, **D-E-V-L-41, Hanyouluverr, Anngel From Hell, Silent Bloodytears, BladeSaturn, **baby2baby, **Mikono-Aries, LuckyInu17**

**Hanyouluverr: **I hate that trojan virus thing! Don't you? It screwed up everything on my computer! Well, thanks so so so much for reviewing! :D

**JJHyper Gal: **I'll be sure to read your story when I get a chance! :D

**Mikono-Aries: **I haven't gotten a chance to read your story yet, but I will! The last time I checked you had your chapters messed up or something, so let me know if its fixed and I'll read it! :D

**Dragoneyes2005: **Your right ^_~

Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! It was great! As for how old I am… let me just say most of you who guessed were either a few years too young or a few years too old… 

K I guess I should probably make this clear…**this story will NOT be a lemon!**

Okie Dokie! Please review! I love you all so much!!! Buh bye!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Monday Mornings

Chapter Twelve: Monday Mornings

            Monday morning came soon enough, which meant it was time to head back to school.

            The alarm clock positioned on a table beside Kagome's bed beeped madly when it struck 6 a.m., throwing her out of her deep sleep. She sighed as she got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before heading out of her room to have a shower. 

~*~

            Kagome starred bewilderedly at the shut door from where she stood in the bathroom, trying to figure out how to lock it. The brass knob was surrounded by little buttons and holes as well as a few switches and even what looked to her like a mini computer. _'Talk about wanting privacy.'_ She thought, as she attempted to try to secure the door without doing any permanent damage. 

"Eeny meany minny mo… ok I'll press this one…" She continued with her "strategy" until she was satisfied with her somewhat weak effort, considering it was still in fact early in the morning. She undressed and hopped into the shower. 

~*~

            Inuyasha awoke no more than ten minutes later. He yanked his alarm clock out of its socket and threw it across the room. A light smirk crossed his lips as it hit the wall with a satisfying crash, the noise emitting from it stopping almost immediately.

            He climbed out of bed and stretched his tired muscles before heading out of his room to freshen up with a quick shower.

~*~

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"HENTAI!"

"BITCH! LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR NEXT TIME WILL YA?!"

"GET OUT!"

"IT'S MY BATHROOM!"

"I'M USING IT!"

"I NEED TO USE IT!"

"WELL YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT NOW AREN'T YOU?"

"… I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH, BUT HERE, WE LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR IF WE WANT SOME FUCKING PRIVACY!"

"WHO THE HELL KEEPS A FULL BLOWN SECURITY SYSTEM ON THEIR BATHROOM DOOR?!"

"WELL I… uh… OH FORGET IT! I'LL USE THE ONE IN SESSHOMARU'S ROOM!"

…

"GO!"

"FEH! I'M GOING! Frigin bitch using my bathroom…"

~*~

            Once Kagome had finished getting ready for school, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She noticed Inuyasha had already left, leaving nothing but a half empty glass of juice and a few crumbs of a bagel to prove he had occupied the area at all. 

            _'::sigh:: What am I going to do?' _Kagome thought, as she nibbled on her piece of toast silently. _'What is everyone going to think if they find out I'm staying with Inuyasha? Or worse yet, if they find out I've seen his butt and he's now "unintentionally" seen me completely naked?' _Her already tinged pink cheeks went crimson simply at the memory of the moment. _'M-maybe they won't find out…? Yeah right… here? Gossip travels like the speed of light. I'm doomed.'_ Kagome sighed again as she glanced up at the clock just above the stove.

"CRAP!" Her eyes widened at the time. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late! She quickly ran to her room, grabbed her already packed school bag from wear she had left it the previous night after unpacking, snatched the money she had looked out for lunch and ran back down the hall and out the front door. 

~*~

            Kagome skidded to a halt outside the school, her hair windswept from running, and her breath coming out in pants. "Made it."

            The bell rang just moments after and she rushed inside to get to her locker before class started. Someone purposely bumped into her shoulder hard as she past them. She looked around to see Kikyo, surrounded by her popular friends.

            "Opps! Did I hurt the poor wittle baby?" Kikyo mocked as her friends giggled noisily behind her.

            Kagome rolled her eyes at the tall, fair girl. She was too rushed to bother dealing with her this morning. "Oh go crawl under a rock and die Kikyo." 

        "Uh! Excuse me?!" Kikyo said in a preppy demanding tone. Kagome simply just walked away with her chin held high. 

~*~

            Inuyasha's locker slammed shut seconds after he had pulled out his workbooks. He looked over to see the grinning face of his best friend Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha. How you doing?" Inuyasha grunted in response.

"Ah, I see. Not in the mood to talk today? Well then I'll just get straight to my point then. What do you say about us having a little party at your place this weekend? You know to celebrate your birthday and all."

"A party?" Inuyasha asked sceptically. 

"Yeah. Have a couple of people over. Play a few games…cough spinthebottle cough. It'll be fun."

"I don't know Miroku…"_ 'Kagome will probably still be staying at my apartment this weekend…So far nobody seems to know she is at the moment… I'd like to keep it that way.'_

            They walked down the hall towards their first class. Inuyasha stopped abruptly as a bright piece of paper pinned to the bulletin board they had just passed caught his eye. Miroku stopped, wondering why Inuyasha had halted. His eyes widened when he looked in the direction he was starring.

"Uh, Inuyasha… I can explain!"

"MIROKU!"

~*~ 

            "Inuyasha, Miroku, stop talking please. Kagome, stop looking at Inuyasha. Kikyo, stop glaring at Kagome." All the mentioned jumped at the sound of their names. "Honestly people. I know it's Monday but try to focus. Now as I was saying, a series circuit has only one path…"

            Kagome's face remained a deep shade of red long after the teacher's accusations. The scattered laughter that had ran over her at the time had now died down to a few quiet giggles of people reminiscing of the moment, to her discomfort. It wasn't like she was starring at Inuyasha because of probably what some of her classmates were thinking; it was because… well because… all right so she didn't really have a logical explanation to why she was starring. She just was. Barely into the day and she had already managed to embarrass herself… twice. 

            Watching the teacher turn around to start writing things on the blackboard, Inuyasha and Miroku continued their previously interrupted conversation quietly. 

"Ok," began Inuyasha. "So you made these flyers, posted them all around the school—"

"Community…" Miroku muttered under his breath.

"—to promote a party—

"Your birthday party…"

"—at _my_ house, without my consent. What kind of a dumbass are you?"

"A dumbass who's your best friend?"

"Since when do you get the right to plan things at my house?"

"Since… I… became the dumbass who's your best friend?"

"When was I going to find out that you had already planned a party?"

"Well you weren't suppose to. I was counting on you to jump at the idea of a party, so I planned ahead."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "…you're a dumbass." 

            "Inuyasha! Miroku! Stop talking and pay attention!"

~*~

            As Kagome walked down the hall to get her things from her locker before going home, well to Inuyasha's home, she was abruptly stopped by a group of girls who cut across the hall to stand in front of her.

            "Kagome! Is it true?!" Yuka practically screamed.

            "How come you never told us?!" Eri asked.

            "What's the deal?!" said Ayume.

            Kagome was overwhelmed by the downpour of questions and having no idea what it was her friends were asking, she was very confused. She placed her hands up in a pushing gesture. "Woah, woah, woah… What?!"

            Yuka sighed with frustration, obviously thinking her friend should know the subject of their questions. "Eri said that Hitomi said that Mina said that Tomomi said that Saki said that Tsuyu said that she saw you walk into that eloquent apartment down the street where Inuyasha lives in." Somehow she managed it all in one breath.

            "Uh…umm so?" Kagome said trying to sound as if she were just going there for no important reason at all.

            "Tsuyu said she saw you walk in there _WITH INUYASHA!_" Yuka continued.

"We want answers Kagome and we want 'em now!" demanded Ayume. 

"Well, uh, you see… I—" 

"Miss Higurashi? Could you come with me please?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It's a bit jumpy but… other than that what did you think? I'm trying to get back to my regular updating day, Friday. My computer keeps screwing up on me because it's still recovering from that Trojan virus thing. Some of you have said that your computers have caught it as well; it's a major pain. Those of you who don't have it consider yourselves lucky. 

            Anyways, I don't really have much to say today so I'll just get right to my thank yous. THANK YOU ALL YOU GLORIOUS REVIEWERS! YOU'RE THE GREATEST! Ahem… THANKS: vasava, **JJHyper Gal, **RayEarth Princess, **YugiLuv, **helen, **dragoneyes2005, Mikono-Aries, Gopher2806,                          , Angel-Ashley87, **Alice, **ladykaa28, mylehia, Anngel From Hell, Pinayazngrl **

**dragoneyes2005: **I added you to my msn list. My email addy is yaina_82_angel@hotmail.com

OK! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'll talk to you all next time I update! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!!! BUH BYE!

          


	13. Chapter Thirteen: How Likely is That?

Chapter Thirteen: How Likely is That?

            "Miss Higurashi? Could you come with me please?"

Kagome turned around to see the school principal standing a little ways off down the hall. "Oh… of course." 

            She glanced back at her friends. "I'll talk to you guys later I guess then," she said as she left to follow the principal back to her office.

            They walked silently. The clicking of the older woman's high heel shoes against the tiled floor the only sound bouncing off the school walls. Most of the students had already left to go home. Kagome fidgeted absently with her hands as they grew nearer to the office. 

            "Your not in any sort of trouble, if that's what you think," the principal said, noticing the way the young girl fiddled mindlessly. Kagome looked up at her curiously. "I won't tell you just yet. It's best if you're sitting down for this."

            Now Kagome was worried. What could have happened?… She barely even noticed walking into the principal's office, or sitting down in one of the woman's comfy black leather chairs. Her mind was elsewhere.

            She only just became aware of her surroundings when the principal started speaking from her place across from Kagome, behind her desk.

            "Now then… Just before the dismissal bell rang this afternoon, I received a phone call." She paused. "It was from the hospital."

            Kagome practically launched forward in her seat. "Oh my goodness! What happened?!"

            "Well, they didn't say too much, considering I'm not related to the victim or very much aware of the situation, but they did say something about a complication with your grandfather."

            Kagome's hand immediately flew to her mouth. "Oh no!" came her muffled response to what she had just been told.

            "The woman who called said that it may be best if you don't go down there for at least a few more hours. They're trying to get things sorted out. She said having a family member there might complicate things even further."

            "S-so I'm just suppose to stay put while my grandfather may be lying in some bed dying?!" Kagome's voice gained strength with each word though it still shook. "Do they expect me to just sit tight and relax?!" She stood, pushing back her chair as she did so. "I-I can't do that!" 

            "Kagome, I know it's hard but you just have to be strong. I understand your currently 'rooming' with Inuyasha, wonder whose bright idea that was… How about I give you a ride over there and you can stay there for a bit." She stood up and led Kagome to the door. "Come on. My car's parked out front."

~*~

            Inuyasha had just walked into the living room when he heard the front door open. He didn't look up as he reached over for the TV remote.

            "And where have you been? What do you stay at the school in your free time as well or something?" He looked up when she didn't respond.

            Kagome's face was as pale as could be. Her bottom lip quivered as her mouth lay open. Her usually sparkling brown eyes were red and watery. Her body gave random shakes every few seconds as if she were cold.

            "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned look. "Are you alright?" He walked over to her.

            "I…" was all she managed to get out before the tears she had tried so hard to keep back piled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Oh Inuyasha." She collapsed into his chest and sobbed.

            Inuyasha was surprised by her antics but didn't stop her. Her patted and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. After a few minutes her sobs decreased to mild sniffles, and she lifted her head from his chest. 

            "I got y-your s-shirt all wet…" she said between uncontrolled sniffles. "I'm sorry." 

            "It's no big deal." He led her over to the chair and sat her down. He took a seat on the couch. "Now, you wanna tell me what happened to make you a blubbering wreck?" 

            _'What nice words to say to a girl who had just cried her eyes out…' _She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. "Well, the p-principal came and t-took me to her office w-while I was just ab-bout to go home…" She took a deep breath before continuing to stop her self from bursting into tears again. 

            "She s-said that the hospital phoned her. S-something happened t-to my Grampa b-but they won't l-let me go down to see him r-right now."

            Inuyasha's brows creased in confusion. "Why not?"

            "They think me being there will complicate things even more."

            Inuyasha snorted. "What a load of bullshit. Look, how about when Sesshomaru gets home, we'll drive down to the hospital. The doctors can screw themselves if they don't like it."

            "Sesshomaru?"

            "Yeah today's Monday remember? He comes and stays here for a few days. He should be home any time now."

            As if on cue, the front door swung open. The tall figure of Inuyasha's older brother walked in. His amber eyes looked over at the pair sitting in the living room. "I am in no mood to talk at the moment. If I am needed you will find me in my room." With that he threw his coat down, walked straight past them and down the hall. 

            "Well…" began Inuyasha as he looked back over at Kagome. "Ready to go?"

            "Go…?" Inuyasha stood up and went over to Sesshomaru's discarded coat. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a pair of keys. He dangled them to make them clink. 

            "No… uh-uh… you don't even have a license! What if we got pulled over?"

            "Oh come on… How likely is that?" 

            Kagome looked sceptical. "Well… alright…"

~*~

            When they reached the parking lot, Inuyasha led them to his brother's car and unlocked it. 

            "Inuyasha? You do know how to drive right?" Kagome asked as they climbed in. 

            "Well, Sesshomaru hasn't exactly let me try it, but I've seen him do it loads of times."

            "You have got to be kidding me."

            "No joke. Now lets see. I stick the key in here and turn it… okay! We have power! Now I have to do something with this gear. Umm… this way? …Yes! Lady Luck is on my side tonight!"

            "Kill me now… please!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sorry this chapters a little late. I was really busy this weekend. What did you think of this chapter? Liked it? Hated it? I should be able to get the next one out fairly quickly since I have a good idea of what will happen…

            Once again thank you guys so much for reviewing!!!! Thanks!: **Mikono-Aries, **vasava, **Hanyouluverr, doggyears14, JJHyper Gal, **ladykai28, loving-miko-to-hanyou, **mylehia, Super Ceech, **Alice, **Big Sakura, Gopher2806, Anngel from Hell, Pinayazngrl **You guys are so great!!!!!!

**Super Ceech: **PROUD CANADIANS! WOAH! lol

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ttfn!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Basketball?

Chapter Fourteen: A Basketball?

            "See this isn't too bad. I never knew how easy driving really is…"

            "Inuyasha, you're going 15 miles above the speed limit. Slow down!" Kagome said as she clung to her seat's armrest. 

            "Oh you're exaggerating… Was that light red?… oh well."

            "We're going to get pulled over, now slow down!"

            "Your supposed to stop at stop signs aren't you? Aw crap."

            "Inuyasha! Watch out for that old lady!"

"What old lady?"

"…Never mind."

            "Look, you wanna get to the hospital to see your grandfather right? Stop complain—"

            WEE OU WEE OU WEE OU.

            "What the hell do they want? I'm not doing anything wrong," Inuyasha said as he pulled over into the side lane. They had been driving for no more than five minutes and the cops were already on his tail.  

            "Inuyasha, you don't even have your G1, your speeding, you ran through a red light and a stop sign, you barely missed hitting an elderly lady, and your driving a vehicle that isn't yours. Can you see any wrong in that?"

            "Hmm… good point. I need an excuse…" he said as he looked around the car for something that could be useful in his situation. Unfortunately, his brother kept his car neat and clean. He could find nothing helpful. 

            "Well you better think fast, the officer just got out of his car."

            "Think, think, think!" That's when he spotted it. Sitting on the backseat. A basketball. You may wonder what could a basketball possibly do to undue the charges that were about to be laid on the underage driver. Inuyasha had an idea. 

            "Kagome, see that basketball back there? Grab it."

            "Ok…" she answered a little confused as she reached around her seat to grab the orange ball. 

            "Now put it under your shirt," he said casually as if it were an everyday thing to do in this 'everyday' situation. "Quickly! He's coming! Oh and act panicky and stuff."

            "Wha…? What on earth are you talking about Inuyasha? How can putting a basketball under my shirt help?" Her expression changed drastically when it hit her. "No! uh-uh! No way Inuyasha! I am not going to pretend I'm pregnant so that you can get out of _your_ problems. And besides I'm only 15! That officer's gunna think I'm a slut!"

            "Just do it! Please!" 

            Kagome was about to protest further, but then she saw his frequently shifting eyes, full of anxious pleading as he kept looking back at the approaching officer and her. Not to mention his choice of vocabulary he seldom used. She sighed and stuck the basketball as best she could under her shirt, just as the officer pulled up to Inuyasha's already rolled down window. 

            "Are you aware you were going high above the speed limit sir? May I see your licence and registration?"

            "I'm so sorry officer. I was in such a rush," Inuyasha said in a mock pleading voice. "You see my… girlfriend here, is umm 7 months pregnant. And her umm w-water broke when we were about to leave to go to uh the uh baby store to get baby…stuff."

            "Oh my goodness. Why didn't you say so in the first place? You need to get to the hospital right away. With an expecting couple as young as you two, and a premature baby no less, you can be in serious trouble if not treated with as soon as possible. Wait here."

            The officer ran back to his patrol car. 

            "See my plan worked," Inuyasha said with a smug smirk. "We're getting off home free all thanks to me."

            "We wouldn't have had to rely on your 'genius' plan if it wasn't for you, you idiot. And now that officer will probably tell everyone in Tokyo that I was pregnant! My life is over!" 

"…You do realize there are about 27 million people in Tokyo right? I doubt he'll be able to tell everyone."

"Oh shut up you sleazebag! You're the one who knocked me up! You asshole! You—"

"Uh… Kagome? Your not really pregnant remember?" 

"Oh yeah… shut up." Kagome crossed her arms over her fake bulging stomach. The officer soon came running back up towards the car.

"Good news!" he exclaimed when he reached Inuyasha's window again. "I radioed into the police station and told them to hold all my calls and assignments."

            Inuyasha and Kagome starred at the man a little dumbfounded. When the man seized to speak again, Inuyasha spoke up. "I'm sorry, but we care…why?" 

            "I'm going to make it my personal duty to make sure you folks get to the hospital. I'm gunna escort you! That way you won't run into any problems with lights or traffic! Isn't that great?"

"Well, uh its really nice of you but—"

"Say no more. I know what your thinking."

"You do?"

"You think that, if I'm escorting you from the front, who will be at the back? I took care of that problem as well. I radioed my buddy Tache as well. He's on the police force too except he handles things on his motorcycle. He should be coming any minute now to protect you two youngsters from the back."

"That's really not necessary offic—"

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure. Oh look there's Tache now. Hi there Tache!" The officer said waving. "I.P Freely by the way." He said holding out his hand threw the opening window. Inuyasha just starred at it.

"Excuse me?" 

"My name. It's I.P Freely. Iota Poe Freely," the man said as if it were obvious.  

"Ohhh, I thought—never mind what I thought," said Inuyasha. "I'm uh um Mi… Miroku!" _'It's not like it would be surprising if _he_ ended up in this situation for real.' _

"And this is my girlfriend… umm…"

"Sango!" Kagome blurted out before thinking. Her eyes widened at what she had just said. "I mean uh—"

"Yes," Inuyasha said jamming his elbow into her arm hard enough for her to get the point. It would look suspicious if she suddenly changed her name. "This is my girlfriend Sango and I'm Miroku. Yup that's me. Miroku."

"Ok…" said the officer. "Well we better get moving. Are you in any pain… Sango?" 

"Uh, not at the moment no. I think I um might be in a phase between contractions," Kagome said trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about.   

            "Alright then! Let's get moving! We don't want that baby coming out when we're not ready for it. But don't you two minors worry 'bout a thing. If worse comes to worse, I'm trained to perform C.P.R." he said proudly.

            "Uh, how will that help when delivering a baby?" Kagome asked. 

            "Well… My C.P.R. teacher was so impressed after the fifth time I took the test, that she said it would be a miracle if I ever became a doctor."

            "I think that might be considered a bad thing…" Inuyasha muttered.

            Kagome ignored him. "Fifth time?" 

            "Yeah… I failed the other ones. Only one in my class to fail five times. My Mama says it's cause I'm special. Poor Mama. I hope she's doing ok in that new schizophrenic asylum Daddy put her in." He wiped a tear away from his eye. "It's for her own good Iota! You know that."

            "Riiiiight…" 

            "::sniff:: Anyways. Ahem. Let's get going." He signalled the other officer with his hand and then ran back to his car.

            "Now what genius?" Kagome asked. "Got any more 'intelligent' ideas inside that thick scull of yours?"

            "I'm working on it! I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Kagome looked at him with knowing eyes. "I know I know! I was the one who got us in this mess blah blah blah… hmph!"

            "Well the way I see it is, we can let them take us to the hospital where we can face the consequences of our little charade… or we can make a run for it. I doubt we'd get very far if we chose the latter and we'd still get in trouble with our sham when the police caught us. Choose." 

            The police officer gave an opened mouth smile and a thumbs up as he passed them to go in front. Inuyasha sighed as he started the engine of his brother's car to follow. "Here goes nothing Sango." 

            "My friend is going to kill me if she ever finds out about this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I know it's not too much longer than my other chapters but… Sorry it took a little than I had expected to get this one out. My computer whacked out on me last night. 

This chapter was pretty much almost all conversational. I hadn't planned it to be that way, that's just how it turned out. Hope that's ok. 

Did you like it? Hate it? I was running on one main idea so it might have sucked a little. 

Thanks soooo much for reviewing again everyone! They make me soooo happy! 

THANKIES!: **nytefyre15, **still-star-4, Sierra, **Ryngrl5, LiRi, Gopher2806, LiLsTuBbOrNgRl, anim3-for3v3r, D-E-V-L41, Angel-Ashley87, JJHyper Gal, Pinayazngrl, darkimmortal20, Super Ceech, allin656, Mikono-Aries, Anngel from Hell, and Lina!**

**Super Ceech: **Yup you're my 200th reviewer! YAY! And thanks! Being Canadian rocks my socks! Lol 

**allin656: **I'm not quite sure how many chapters I'll be writing. It all depends on how many more ideas come to me. I think inu/kag are getting nicer to each other… could a relationship be brewing?! Lol. 

THANKS A BUNCH! Ttyl! Ttfn!                 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Out Those Doors

Chapter Fifteen: Oh To Be Out Those Doors

The drive to the hospital was quite uninteresting. The fairly disturbed officer in the car in front of Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be taking all precautions necessary to make sure the pair and their 'baby' got to the hospital safely. Apparently, he didn't think that when accompanying an expecting couple in labour, it was necessary to go fast.

"I think a turtle just passed us," complained Inuyasha.

The officer was going about half of the required speed limit. Because they were driving on a main road, they weren't going very fast. Of course he had his little red and blue lights placed atop his car flashing, and the siren going to warn drivers to pull over into the side lanes to let them pass. But it was a miracle people weren't crowding onto the streets to see if anything was actually coming.

"I'm so bored!" said Inuyasha, the pedal beneath his foot barely pressing an inch. "Can't he go any faster? Gees its like riding in a frigin parade! We're not on for show here buddy! Lousy no good—"

"Do you realise," Kagome began interrupting his insults. "How much trouble were going to be in when we get to the hospital and they find out I'm not really pregnant?"

"_If_ we ever get to the hospital…"

"I mean I don't know about you but my record's clean with the police. Wait, let me rephrase that my records clean with the police… I already know yours isn't."

"Pfft. So I have a few offences. Big deal. You gotta let loose once in a while. It's unhealthy to be shut up inside yourself, obeying every rule like if you didn't something terrible would happen."

"But… something terrible does happen… you get in trouble…"

"Yeah but it's a hella fun to be bad once in awhile. Soon your gunna be all grown up and getting a big time job. That's where going by the rules really matters."

"I don't get it," said Kagome.

"Well, umm… take Sesshomaru for example. You've heard of his infamous reputation at our school. He broke all the rules and was the cause of other ones being made. Now he's older, in college, off on his own. Can you picture him as the biggest rebel in Sengoku High's history to not get expelled? I can't and I live with the guy… well technically you do too but…"

"Hm," was all Kagome said as she turned to look out her window. The sky was blue, the grass was green, some of the drivers sitting in their cars waiting for them to pass were looking angry, their middle fingers in the air, the hospital was just up ahead… "Hey! The hospital!"

"Oh yeeah," said Inuyasha. Both grinned happily. Finally they were close to the hospital. Smiles dropped right off their faces when they actually registered what was to happen at the hospital.

"What are we gunna do?!"

"Maybe they won't notice if you keep the basketball up your shirt?"

"Oh yeah right. There kinda has to be a baby involved when you walk into the hospital claiming you're pregnant."

"Oh yeah."

"What are we going to do?!" Kagome asked again as they pulled into the hospital parking lot after the police car. He was driving straight up towards the E.R. doors.

"Inuyasha! You got us into this! Get us out of it!"

After parking his car, the officer climbed out and started running towards Kagome's door.

"I guess were just going to have to think as we go along and hope lady luck's on our side."

Kagome half glared half sighed. She was about to respond when her door was yanked open and she was pulled out of her seat.

"Quickly Sango! That baby isn't going to deliver itself! Miroku hurry! It's important you be there to see this magical experience. Why, I remember when my wife gave birth to our first child…"

"What Godforsaken woman would marry an idiot like you?" Inuyasha muttered quietly as he climbed out of the car.

"What did you name your child?" Kagome asked curiously. They began to walk towards the doors.

"Zeus."

Inuyasha looked at the man sceptically. "Zeus? What in the hell kinda name is—"

"I'm sure he's a lovely boy," Kagome said, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs with her elbow.

"Boy? Oh no no no. It's a girl. My son's name is Michelle."

"Don't you mean Mitchel?"

"Nope. Michelle," he said. "Come on through the sliding doors. Careful Sango."

They walked through the doors and into the E.R. waiting room. It was packed with people with various injuries. Many too horrific to even glance at without feeling queasy. Officer Freely led them over to the back and told them to sit down while he checked them in at the reception desk.

Kagome sat adjusting the basketball, while Inuyasha looked around the room. There was a child with what looked like his hand superglued to his forehead, a woman who looked badly beaten up, an old man holding a piece of gauze to the side of his face, Miroku holding his broken arm… Wait Miroku?!

Inuyasha nudged Kagome sharply, making her yelp. A few onlookers glanced over at them at the sudden noise. "What'd you do that for?" said Kagome angrily.

"See that guy over there in the dark shirt and denim jeans?" Kagome looked over at the guy he was indicating.

"Yeah…?"

"Don't you recognize him? It's Miroku!"

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment until it hit her. "Wait you mean the Miroku you're pretending to be?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We have to get out of here. Come on." He got up and turned to leave. She followed. They walked out of the waiting room as casually as possible and turned down a random hall.

"What now?" Kagome asked.

"Well I guess the only way out of this is to leave the hospital," answered Inuyasha. "Somehow."

Neither of them knew their way around the massive medical facility. They went down whichever hall they came across, ignoring the odd looks from the people occupying those corridors. It wasn't until they reached a hall at the far end of the building did Kagome stop. One look down the hall and her eyes widened with panic. She hid behind a potted plant.

Inuyasha, realising after a few seconds that she was no longer following him, retraced his steps back up the corridor to find out where he had lost her.

"What the hell are you doing playing hide and go seek right now?" he said when he spotted her. "Let's go!"

"Shh!" she said sharply as she pulled him behind the plant with her. She kept looking out down the hall through the leaves. "Look. You know that girl down there?"

Inuyasha looked through the leaves. "Yeah, it's a nurse."

"Do you happen to know just _who_ that nurse is?"

"No… I can't recall her."

"It's Sango!"

"Oh."  
"If she spots me I'm dead. Quick let's go back this way. We'll take a couple of different turns and hope we end up by the exits."

So they did. Turning here and there, going down random hallways, avoiding the one Sango was in at all times. Somehow… they wound back in the waiting room.

The officer was now talking to Miroku loudly, drawing all the attention to them. The doors were right across the room. If they could just make it over to them, they'd be out of there scot-free. But, things just don't work out that way. Just as they had begun to sneak over towards the exits, someone came up behind them.

"Kagome?" The sudden mention of her name startled Kagome so much that she tripped over one of the chairs, creating a loud noise that emitted through the room. Everyone was now looking at them. Including Sango who stood behind them at the doorway to the waiting room.

"Kagome?" Sango repeated.

"Inuyasha?" Came Miroku's voice.

"Sango! Miroku!" Went the officer cheerfully. At the sound of their names both Sango and Miroku turned to look at the man clad in uniform. They were surprised to see him staring over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Excuse me sir," said Sango. "I believe you've made a mistake. That young lady over there's name is Kagome. I am Sango."

"And I'm Miroku. That's Inuyasha."

"How can that be possible?" said the officer. "They told me they were Sango and Miroku."

Everyone looked over at the questioned two. Inuyasha and Kagome looked like deer caught in headlights. Stunned and speechless.

"Umm Kagome? What's with the…" Sango trailed off and instead pointed to her stomach. Before Kagome could even register what to say, Officer Freely spoke up…again.

"Oh of course! It must have slipped my mind! The baby! I got you a doctor and everything San—whatever you name is…"

"Baby? What's he talking about Kagome?"

"Well you see—" Kagome began, before she was cut off.

"Inuyasha you dog you! She isn't even your girlfriend. Oh does Kikyo know? Man I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes…"

"Miroku…"

"What happened was—" Still no luck in being heard for Kagome.

"How can you be pregnant?" Sango asked, somewhat mortified by the news. She wouldn't have thought someone like Kagome wouldn't go and get herself pregnant.

"If you'd all just—" A question directed at her and she still couldn't answer.

"What happened?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

"IF YOU'D SHUT UP I'D TELL YOU!" Kagome screamed. "Gees, you say you wanna know what happened and yet you seize to be quiet!" Now all was silent. A blush crept upon Kagome's face as she realised she had attracted pretty much everyone within a mile's radius's attention.

She cleared her throat. "Inuyasha? Wanna explain?"

"What? I thought you— oh fine. Ok listen carefully," he said to the three confused people starring at him. "We went out for a drive—"

"Oh! Is this story about how the baby was created?" Miroku asked excitedly.

Inuyasha barely blinked at him, too accustomed to his perverted behaviour to waste energy getting mad at that comment. "No retard. Anyways, yeah we were driving out to the hospital because Kagome was having a baby and we—"

"Inuyasha! Tell the truth!" Kagome snapped at him.

He sighed. "Fine. We were going to the hospital to visit her ill grandfather. We got pulled over. Used fake names, which just happened to be you two's, in case we got in trouble. We were escorted here. We left because we saw you Miroku. And then knowing our luck we saw Sango. And ended up here. I think that sums it up pretty well."

There was a silence among the group. "But wait," began Sango. "That doesn't explain why and how you suddenly became pregnant Kagome."

"That's cause I'm not," she answered as she pulled the basketball out from under her shirt. "This was all just a little improvised way to get out of trouble. All conjured up by Inuyasha wittle pea-sized brain."

"Hey! It wasn't just my fault! It was yours too you know!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily.

"Oh really. Just what did I do wrong other than follow your lead?"

"Well it just so happens you… well you… uh… you followed my lead!"

"The best witty comment I've heard all day…" Kagome said sarcastically.

"And they live together?" Sango said to Miroku.

"I'd hate to see what there like at home…" They both exchanged wary glances whilst their friends continued their weak attempts at insulting and blaming each other.

Sango sighed. "Kagome? I believe Inuyasha said something about you coming to visit your grandfather? Didn't anyone phone you and tell you he had gone into surgery?"

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha to address Sango. "Well yeah... they phoned the school principal and she told me. But they said I wasn't aloud to come and see him for at least a few more hours. I couldn't wait that long when Grampa was having an operation. Not knowing how he's doing or what's happening, or anything."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Kagome. I understand how you feel," said Sango. "But your still not allowed to see him until the surgery's over. It should be done soon. In the meantime though, why don't we go visit the rest of your family. I'm sure they'd be really happy to see you! And this time your mother won't be doped up on painkillers!"

You know, I really shouldn't assign myself a deadline… I can never meet it. I know, it's been two weeks since I updated… that's pretty bad. But I managed to make the chapter almost double what I usually put believe it or not…

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. The I.P. Freely thing… from the genius writers of the Simpsons XD.

Anyways, thanks so much again guys!!! THANKS: **Pessimist99, **RayEarth Princess, **laku, Radhika14024, YugiLuv, Super Ceech, LuckyInu17, Mikono-Aries, She-Devil18, overlycaffinated, **Wolf-dog Demoness, **allin656, Frost Fae, **akira monzon, still-star-4, **Pinayazngrl, anim3-for3v3r, Scorpio Angel 3000, ladykaa28, Gopher2806, sweet little country girl, crazy-kitsune **

I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Pink & Green

Chapter Sixteen: Pink and Lime Green

TT

The party of four began to leave to go to the room Kagome's family was in. Officer Freely was left stupefied by the conversation he had been left out of. Sango was really Kagome and Miroku was really Inuyasha? And Sango…or Kagome wasn't really pregnant? Did he miss something here? Seeing the group he was interrogating in his mind begin to walk off, he stepped in.

"Now wait just a darn-tooting second!" They all turned back around to face him. "Do you kids really think I'll let you get away with tricking an officer of law? Speeding reckless down the road. Making me think you were an expectant couple in dire need of assistance. Tricking me into escorting you to the hospital just so you could gossip about people with your friends."

"Well actually we never tricked you into escorting us," Inuyasha piped up. "You kinda just… forced yourself on us…"

The officer ignored him. "You made me think I was helping bring a new life to this world. And I—" He stopped to take in a shaky breath, his eyes brimming with tears. "I thought you'd name your kid after me cause I was so helpful!" He broke into sobs. "Now the world will never know I.P. Freely!"

"He does what now?" Miroku asked Sango sceptically. She just shrugged.

"Iota Poe Freely!" A harsh loud voice sounded throughout the waiting room. Everyone looked over to see a tall, skinny lady with straggly light brown hair and an abnormally large nose trudge over to them, not looking all too happy.

"Where have you been?!" She asked Officer Freely. "I have been searching high and low for you mister. Your office said you had gone on an important mission and that lives were at stake. How was I supposed to know whether or not you were all right? And throughout all this life saving you couldn't once answer your cell phone?!"

"Left it in my car, my apologies my little pickle jar."

"Oh don't you little pickle jar me!"

"What kind of a nickname is pickle jar?" Miroku asked his three companions.

"You know you're supposed to pick up Michelle from his ballet practice don't you?"

"_His_ ballet practice?" Miroku was just plain confused.

"Uhh, of course I did snuccums. In fact, I was just leaving to go get him right now. Why don't you go wait out in my police car and we'll drive out there together hm?"

The woman looked sceptical for a moment. "Well… I suppose…" Her expression turned soft, making many wrinkles on her face visible. "Oh, how can I stay mad at you mustard bottle? How about when we get to your big old car you can show me how sorry you really are…" She winked at him before departing.

"Eww… now that was just gross," said Sango.

"My poor ears!" said Kagome.

"Mustard bottle? What is wrong with these people?"

Officer Freely turned to face them again. "I'm not through with you kids yet. I'd appreciate it if you'd wait right here until I return. I should be back around tomorrow morning… gotta handle my family first… toodle-loo!" He skipped his way out the door.

"That was um interesting…" said Inuyasha. "Well we better get going."

They began their way down the corridor towards the unnamed room holding Kagome's family, one after the other with Sango in the lead. Suddenly, out of no where, Kagome froze causing both Inuyasha and Miroku to slam into her. They all fell with a thump on to the tiled floor.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome, picking himself off the ground.

"Inuyasha keep your voice down. This is a hospital," warned Sango.

"Inuyasha? I think we have another problem," said Kagome looking over at him as she stood up. "When I told my mom I was staying with you, I didn't exactly tell the truth. More of a white lie. Because of all the bad comments I've said about you in the past, she isn't too fond of you believe it or not."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"That you were a new girl named Inuyashiya."

"What?!"

"Oh and you have a phobia of hospitals because of a traumatizing experience when your were a little girl. It's amazing what I think up when put on the spot."

"It's fascinating."

"So what are we gunna do about… well… you being a guy?"

"What you want me to get a sex change?"

"Well…"

"Sorry Kagome," Sango said. "You have to book months a head for that kind of thing. We can just head over to the children's playroom and pick out a 'lovely' dress for him to wear out of their dress-up box. It's only two rooms away."

Before Inuyasha could protest, he was already being dragged down the hall and into the second room down. Miroku just followed everyone else.

TT

"No! Uh-uh! There is no way in hell I'm going out in public wearing this!" Inuyasha stood in front of his friends and a few on looking children, wearing a bright pink dress covered in large sunflowers, a pair of old black high heels, and to top it all off a woven sun hat with a big pink flower on it to cover his ears.

"Oh Inuyasha, my family isn't really public now is it? They won't even recognize you."

Inuyasha growled in response. "You are gunna pay big time for this."

Miroku looked his best friend over, his hand rubbing his chin in thought. "You know Inuyasha," he began. "I really think pink suits you! You should wear it more often. And the golden colour of those huge sunflowers your sporting really bring out the colour in your eyes!"

This caused Inuyasha to sink into more growling and glaring. "Hey! How come Miroku doesn't have to wear a dress? Won't Kagome's mom want to know why her daughter's hanging around some guy she doesn't know?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, shaking his head. "To hide my masculine beauty would be a shame. These lovely, fine ladies would never dream of trying to conceal me. Would you ladies? Kagome? Sango? Why are you both looking at me like that? Guys? No… no… NO!!!"

Sango and Kagome both jumped on Miroku, tackling him to the floor. "Ok. Kagome go get the lime green dress with the brown flowers. I'll hold him down," said Sango as she struggled to keep the resisting boy from running off.

"Brown? What kind of flowers are brown?" Miroku asked.

"Well they used to be purple but… when you give stuff to kids…" she trailed off, believing he had gotten the idea from the look on his face.

"Lime green, lime green…" Kagome muttered as she dug through the chest of clothing. "Ah! Found it!"

"Ah! He touched my butt!" When Kagome looked over, Sango had successfully thrown Miroku to the other side of the room as well as back herself up to the door.

"I hold no responsibility to the actions of my hands."

"Yeah I'll bet. Ya nasty lech…" Inuyasha said from where he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. The tough guy act could have worked, if he hadn't been dressed so femininely.

"Anyways…" Kagome held up the green dress she had sought out. "Are you going to get into this on your own Miroku, or will we have to force you?"

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment. "What types of things will this 'force' involve?"

"Just get into the dress."

TT

"Alright, now its not enough to just look like women guys," Kagome said to the two very masculine looking ladies beside her as they stood beside the door entering Kagome's family's room. "You have to act, talk, and think like a girl. My mother will see right through you if you present any less. Ok? Any questions? Yes, Miroku?"

"Just one question. Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Yes, you look like an oversized apple," Inuyasha answered.

"Well now that wasn't very nice. I think I may cry…"

Kagome sighed in frustration. "You can bawl all you want when this is over! Right now it's go time!"

She mouthed a count of three before swinging open the door. "Hello, mom! So good to see you!"

TT

What will happen when Mrs. Higurashi meets Inuyashiya?! Find out next chapter on From Hate to Love. Dun… dun… dun….

What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? I'm gradually trying to make the chapters longer.

I don't really have much to say in this AN, so I'll just get to my thanks.

Once again you guys are the greatest! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! Thanks: vasava, **vixenme, **Kate, youigy hunter, InuyashaslilAngel, **not-original16, darkimmortal20, Pessimist99, anim3-for3v3r, Mikono-Aries, sweet little country girl, She-Devil18, KaibaGirlSK, YugiLuv, crazy-kitsune, ladykaa28, Gopher2806, allin656, Radhika14024, eddie4, laku, LiLsTuBbOrNgRl, Pinayazngrl **

Oh and as I look over those reviews… did I really leave Officer Freely out in the blue that last chapter? Whoops…


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Inuyashaiya & Ginger

Chapter Seventeen: The Fair Inuyashiya & Ginger Spice

.

.

.

After opening the door, and greeting her mother cheerfully, Kagome walked over to the three beds that belonged to her family. She noted her grandfather was missing and that her brother was asleep. Her friends followed in after her.

"Kagome! I wasn't expecting you to come today! What a pleasant surprise!" Her mother said happily. "And who are these lovely… people you've brought with you?" She eyed the pretty, young nurse-looking girl, and the two quite ugly women beside her.

Kagome turned to look at her friends. "Well, that's Sango, my friend who's also a nurse here. That is Inuyashiya, the one I told you I'm staying with. And that's…" Uh oh! They hadn't figured out a name for Miroku!

"Ginger Spice," Miroku introduced himself proudly, feigning a girly voice.

"Isn't that a Spice Girl?" Inuyasha asked him quietly.

"_Was_ a Spice Girl. Broke off to go do her own thing. She was always my favourite… always wore such tight clothes."

Kagome's mother nodded her head slowly, unaware of the conversation two of Kagome's girlfriends just had. "It's uh very nice to meet you all." She said with a smile before turned back to her daughter. "So you're staying with… Inuyashiya?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't believe you honey. But with a name as close to Inuyasha, you'd think I'd get suspicious. After all those nasty comments you tell me about Inuyasha, I was just worried. According to you he's a pompous, arrogant jerk who needs to choke and die on a piece of pineapple. He's selfish, rude, inconsiderate and also incredibly thick headed…"

Kagome listened to her mother cite her own words with a wince. She wasn't about to turn around and see 'Inuyashiya's' expression to the quotes. After awhile Kagome began to drown out the insults and just starred at her mother with mock interest. Eventually, Mrs. Higurashi looked over at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry I thought you were Inuyasha, Inuyashiya." She smiled seemly unbeknownst to the glare sent her way by the one she was now speaking to. "I've seen Inuyasha once or twice when I've gone to see Kagome at school for certain matters. You too seem to have quite a resemblance. Same features, same hair, are you related?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat in attempt to make his voice sound higher. "Me and that dashingly handsome boy are cousins. I don't know what Kagome's been talking about while telling you all of that rubbish about him. He's really quite charming." He ignored the snort from Miroku beside him. "He's always kind and generous. Never seems to get angry. Why, when I sprained my ankle a few weeks ago, he came over and did nothing but care for me until I was all better and able to walk again." Inuyasha finished his make-believe speech about himself with a nod. Kagome starred at him, mouth open and eyebrows high.

Mrs. Higurashi had a content smile on her face. "Oh, he sounds like such a sweet young boy. Perfect for you Kagome dear. You should really get to know him better before you start attacking him so harshly. I thought I taught you better than that."

All Kagome could do was mutter incomprehensible words as she glanced between her mother and a smug looking Inuyasha. She was believing Inuyasha over her? Her own mother thought she was insulting Inuyasha without proof? Every time she had come home with her uniforms covered in who knows what and her hair distraught, the woman took _his _side? Was she missing something? The said mentally questioned woman now turned towards Miroku.

"Now, Ginger, tell me about yourself."

"Well madame, I haven't known your beautiful, voluptuous daughter for very long. I just recently meet her when she began staying with Inuyash…iya. But I certainly see where she got her good looks!"

"Oh you!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a tilt of her head and a wave of her hand in a playful matter. It was obvious she had taken a quick liking to 'Ginger'.

"But anyways, I work on the streets for a living. It certainly pays well."

The older woman's smile faltered slightly on her face. "What kind of…work?"

"Oh you know… whore work!"

"Whore…work?" Mrs. Higurashi's previous likings were rapidly dissipating.

"Yes! I work on the corner of Harajuku and Jinan. The police rarely come around there. They only inspect once a week at 11 p.m. Me and my girls are usually off visiting other sluts or gone with some guy giving them what they want."

"How uh interesting."

"Oh yeah! I wouldn't give up my job for the world. Getting paid to have s–"

"Mi – Ginger!" Sango said warningly beside him.

"Such fun is what I've always wanted. You know Mrs. Higurashi, if you ever feel lonely or in need of some comfort don't hesitate to ask Kagome for my number. I'm sure I can hook you up with someone who will suffice your every need. Girl or guy, which ever is your preference." He winked.

"Ok, that's it!" Sango said as she grabbed the collar of Miroku's dress. "It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Higurashi. I hope we can do it again sometime!" She began pulling Miroku out the door. "Come on _Ginger_!"

"Sango… you're… choking me!" Miroku's straggled calls drifted off into the hallway as they departed.

Everyone starred after them with the same expressions, tight-lipped and wide-eyed.

"Well, Kagome, you certainly have a very interesting choice in friends," her mother said with an awkward smile. "More so than what I would have expected with that last one…"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and pretended to scratch the back of her neck. "Yeah, about that… Ginger is different from us."

"You got that right. None of us are whores, now are we?" Mrs. Higurashi glanced over at Inuyasha. "You're not one are you Inuyashiya?"

He shook his head. "Oh good!"

"Mom!"

"I don't have anything against the _profession_, but I just don't want my sweet innocent daughter picking up any new, _unusual _traits."

"Mom!"

"You seem very shy Inuyashiya. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Mom! Will you let me explain what I meant by why he – I mean she! Is different?" That seemed to effectively drive her mother's attention away from the now agitated Inuyasha and back to her.

"Thank you. Well, she…uh…well she…" To be able to explain why her friend was different, it would help if she had a story to tell. _'Think fast Kagome!' _

"You see mom, Ginger is different." _'A good start! Just have to elaborate.'_

"Yes dear, I think we've established the girl is _different_. Now, go on…" her mother said, moving her hands in a rolling gesture, encouraging her to continue her tale.

"Yeah. She came from a small-unknown island just off the coast of Hungary – "

"Hungary isn't by a coast honey…" Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Did I say Hungary? I meant Russia – "

"Wow, those two are hard to confuse…" a voice piped up from over by the door.

"Inuyasha you're not helping…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother said confused.

_'Crap.' _"Inuyasha? Mom what are you talking about?" _'Good cover-up! Make her think she's delusional!' _

"You said Inuyasha."

"No I said Inuyashiya."

"No you said Inuyasha."

"Did not."

"Did s – Never mind… just go on…" Mrs. Higurashi was beginning to sound weary. Maybe after all the rest she had been getting, arguing was an easy knock down.

"Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, he moved from Russia to Japan – "

"Kagome, why do you keep making the mistake in calling her a him?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she rubbed her eyes. This was becoming too much for her to handle.

Kagome just starred at her for a few seconds, her mind racing to find an answer. "Oh…well… she's just so darn masculine looking! I get confused… An-_y-_ways, she moved when she was about six. Her parents were wanted fugitives, accused of feeding millions of mice cotton candy and pixie sticks. That of course made the mice go on a sugar-hyped running spree and they invaded many local homes. It was on the news, didn't you hear about it mom? No? Well you must have been out gardening at the time…

"The couple abandoned poor little Mir – Ginger in a forest. She survived in the midst of the wildlife by eating berries she found on bushes, until she was adopted by a pack of sloth. With the sloth she learned eating bugs and leaves could be nutritious and she that hanging from trees helps you sleep better – although I bet it was all the blood that rushed to her head that made her sleep, more like go unconscious at night.

"One day when she was out hunting bugs for her pack since they don't really move much – did you know sloth are about the slowest creatures on the planet? – Well an orphanage scout found her and took her back to, well, an orphanage."

"Oh that's good then. Poor dear finally got some he…help." Mrs. Higurashi's attempt to stifle her yawn failed. She was getting really tired. All this talking was putting a toll on her. She subtly tried to end her daughter's obvious made-up rambling by saying it was good the 'young woman' had gotten some help. Oh yes, her mother wasn't that thick. She knew this 'Ginger' was really a man in disguise. She also knew 'Inuyashiya' was actually Inuyasha. Her daughter was trying to play her so she'd just have to play back. In the end, it wasn't Mrs. Higurashi who was going to look like the fool. Although the idea of her daughter rooming with a male still got to her nonetheless, she was just a bit more used to the situation now that she had had time to think about it and relax a bit. She knew Kagome was a good kid. It wasn't like she'd just go and get drunk or anything like that… right?

"Yeah, but that's not the end!" Mrs. Higurashi sighed mentally as her daughter continued. You get Kagome started and she never shuts up. "The orphanage was like a… a… child beater house! They beat poor Miroku so hard he could barely force herself to keep going. In fact just the control drove her to insanity!"

_'Ah, so his name is Miroku.' _Mrs. Higurashi's lip twitched knowingly.

"She was put in an asylum where she was forced to room with a reformed street worker. But well, you see, this woman wasn't exactly as _reformed_ as the asylum liked to think. She taught Ginger everything she knew about her former career. Since Ginger was away from the orphanage she slowly regained her sanity back and was released, by this time old enough to care for herself. That's when she began to put what she had previously learned, into action. Thus beginning Miroku's career as a whore."

"Ginger's career." Mrs. Higurashi corrected.

"Yeah… Ginger's career… that's what I said."

Rather than get into an argument, Mrs. Higurashi just nodded her head in understanding.

"So you see now mom why we can't judge Ginger Spice? She's allowed to think independently. If that means breaking off into a new type of style, then that's her choice. Although she did convince her four sisters to join the business… the five are infamously known as the Spice Girls around town now."

Her mother quickly nodded again in mock realisation. "I'm sorry I ever belittled her and her abilities at all."

"Good!" Kagome said smiling before frowning slightly. "Now mom, I'm sorry to cut our visit short but you look totally wiped out! You should get some sleep. I'll come visit you again soon!" She headed towards the door.

"Oh honey! Just one question…" Time to stump Kagome in her own game. "How is it you know all this so quickly? You've been staying with Inuyashiya for no less than what three or four days? Ginger mustn't be so secure that she actually tells complete strangers this information…?"

Kagome starred at her mother. "Well…er… you see mom…"

"I told her." Both women's heads turned to look at Inuyasha.

"You told Kagome your best friends secrets?"

"Well you see… I had just had a fight with my boyfriend Yankee Doodle, and I was so vulnerable that I sought anyone to soothe the ache I was feeling."

"Oh dear god! You didn't – "

"Ew mom! 15! 16!" Kagome pointed to herself and then to Inuyasha. "Women! Straight!"

"Thank goodness."

"Ahem… I told her all the secrets I had sealed inside of me. Ones that belonged to me, and some that belonged to others."

"Ah I see…"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with a look of thanks. She turned back to her mother. "Now, like I said mom, you look exhausted! We'll just be on our way now!" _'Got to leave before she asks more questions! I'm on the brink of cracking!'_

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Alright dear."

The two began departing out the door. Inuyasha didn't fail to notice the farewell she called after them.

"Bye Kagome dear! Bye _Inuyasha!_"

TT

Sorry for the delay. My sister has found out about ff.net… leading to her being on our computer reading stories and not letting anyone else on… I also found out she's been going into my files and reading this story… I don't know about any of you, but would you want a family member reading a story like this?

Anyways, I'll try my hardest to get updates going faster but unfortunately I have exams coming up starting tomorrow. I'll be done them all by June 22nd though, then I'm free for the summer!

Also, I started a new fic. It's called **Play the Game**. Check it out! Although it's got a hockey-oriented background, the storyline is a little off of that in a lot of areas… you'll see in later chapters.

Anyone see the new Harry Potter movie? I did! It's amazing!

Ok, instead of rambling on and on about unrelated topics, I'll say my thanks!

You guys seriously amaze me! You make me smile, laugh and downright fall off my chair reading some of your reviews! Thanks a whole ton! Thanks: **kagome1312, Inu-Babe-24/7, **Kate, **YugiLuv, She-Devil18, **youigy-hunter, vasava, **Call Me Shiggy, Angel-Ashley87, Mikono-Aries, **Snoochie, **strawberrie bunny, **MeGz, **Pessimist99, S A K U R A22, FirePrincess911, Star-Fire-Phoenix-Ruby, crazy-kitsune, animemistress419, eddie4, pinksakurablossom04, Radhika14024, laku, Pinayazngrl, Foxfire902, sweet little country girl, **Sheryu, Kaitie, **freaky-cartoonist, lil-missa, IceSugarHigh, allin656, Gopher2806**

Thanks again! Please Review! Buh bye!!!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Macho Man

Chapter Eighteen: Macho Man

* * *

Kagome practically skipped down the hall, humming some odd tune to herself. Her mother hadn't suspected a thing. She held on to every word of her story like a lifeline. Kagome thought her little made-up-on-the-spot story wasn't all that bad. Of course… she hadn't heard it directly.

Inuyasha had though. That had to be the lamest excuse for a childhood story he had ever _ever _heard, and he had been around, heard many tragic tales. But being raised by a pack of _sloth_? How dumb could you get? By the way Kagome was hopping her way back to the lobby… pretty dumb.

No wonder Mrs. Higurashi had figured it out. She was faking her interest the entire time, or at least most of it. And to think Inuyasha had actually thought she was too dense to notice. It wasn't until she had slyly called out a farewell to him that it had hit him. Although Kagome was still oblivious… skipping along… singing that… was that Macho man?

"Macho, macho man… I want to be a macho man…" Kagome reached the waiting room easily in her joyful mood. She smiled when she saw Sango and a semi-conscious, purplish Miroku sitting waiting for them.

"Kagome!" Sango stood up as soon as she saw her. "How'd it go?"

The younger girl grinned. "Great! She bought the whole thing!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Crushing Kagome's bubbly spirited mood may have brought sweet delight to him before… but now, she was more a friend to let good moods come, than an enemy with which you'd get pleasure out of destroying their happiness. He didn't know when it had happened, but he suddenly knew he'd never be able to harm Kagome, physically or mentally. He'd never play a hurtful prank on her again. That didn't mean he wouldn't joke around with her, he just wouldn't humiliate her or crush her mood like usual.

As Kagome began telling Sango about her 'ingenious' story to hook her mother, Inuyasha become aware that he was standing in the middle of a room filled with people… in a pink dress and matching hat. He looked over at Miroku… yup… still 'styling' in lime.

"I swear it was the tiny guy by the purple gorilla that touched you, not me…" Miroku mumbled himself back among the living. He slowly opened his eyes and brought his hand up to rub his forehead. He focused his eyes on his friends. "Aw what happened? My head feels like it's going to explode…"

Sango turned away from Kagome when she heard him speak. "Oh, that's probably because I hit you with that vase over there…"

"What vase?"

"The one that's shattered on the ground. Believe it or not but you have an extremely thick skull. You were still conscious after the vase smashed, so I had to hit you with a chair." She gestured to the broken pieces of mahogany wood lying near the vase.

"But you were still awake after I got you with the chair so I had to hit you with that computer that's got to go get repaired."

"Repaired? I saw the lady at the desk working on it earlier. It broke?"

"Your head broke it."

"Ah… well weren't you worried I'd get a concussion?"

Sango swatted her hand. "Tch, I'm a nurse! I know were to hit."

"You're a very violent nurse."

Before the discussion could go any further, Inuyasha cleared his throat, effectively getting everyone's attention. "Sorry to interlude, but we still have a matter to deal with here… WHY THE HELL AM I STILL IN A DRESS?!"

Bad idea to yell. Yelling brings attention. Attention of _everyone_ in the room.

A wave of heads turned to look at the one who had abruptly yelled. Many people mumbled to their neighbouring friends. The most common word among them that seemed to pop up was 'crossdresser'.

Inuyasha felt so diminished right then. The way everyone was looking at him like he had sprouted an extra head. He felt like he had shrunk about four feet. A blush spread across his nose and cheeks.

"He's a drunk crossdresser!" Shouted one senile old man over in the corner, mistakening his blush for a sign of drunkenness. "Parents hide your daughters! …And sons! He could be a bisexual crossdresser!" The man just wouldn't shut up. "Oh my goodness! He's a pedophile!"

A woman dressed in the same garments as Sango came around the corner and began walking towards the man. "Alright Mr. Matsushita, it's time for your medicine." She held a syringe filled with liquid as she moved closer while the man, Mr. Matsushita, continued to ramble.

"Lock your doors! Protect your children! –" The nurse inserted the needle into his arm. "Stay a… a… way…" He collapsed into the now noticeable wheelchair behind him, unconscious.

The event was followed by a room wide pregnant pause. Inuyasha was the first to speak up. "Tokyo has the weirdest people I have ever had the misfortune to meet…"

"I second that," said Miroku. A few seconds later, everyone in the room was once again talking normally. "Shall we go see the lovely Kagome's grandfather now?"

Everyone but Kagome made a start towards the adjoining hallway. "Uh guys," she began. "If my Grampa wakes up while were there, I don't want him to scare himself into a heart attack so…"

"So…?" Inuyasha pressed, not understanding where she was going.

"The dresses…"

"Oh! Right."

Miroku turned to Sango and spoke with the depth in his voice of some sort of sports announcer. "Milady! Lead us to the men's room!"

"Ever hear of the word please?" she asked, slightly annoyed at his forwardness. "It's this way."

Sango lead them down the corridor across from them. They had begun walking for about a couple of seconds when suddenly an announcement came on the intercoms. It was calling all the nurses back to the lobby. It sounded urgent so that meant Sango would have to go too.

"Sorry guys, if I don't go I could lose my job. Although I don't even know why I work here, it's not like I get paid… Now Sango you don't mean that. You like helping people. Yeah, I guess that's true. No you know it's true. Alright, alright, I like working here…sheesh." Everyone just stared at the young nurse with mutual expressions as she had her little conversation with herself, seemingly oblivious to them standing around her. She looked over at them when she was through.

"The bathroom's just down the hall. Kagome your grandfather is in room 125. I'll meet up with you guys after whatever it is I have to go to is finished, all right? See ya!" She ran back down the way they had come.

"Somehow knowing that Sango's a little bit on the insane side makes me like her all the more," Miroku stated thoughtfully.

"You're a strange, little man Miroku," said Inuyasha.

"Little? Who you calling little? Why I'm –"

"Can we please not have this conversation?" Kagome said with her hands over her ears.

"…Taller than you…" Miroku finished. "What did she think I was going to say? …oh… so Kagome's a little bit of a pervert then if she knows about this kind of stuff…"

Once she saw Miroku stop talking, Kagome uncovered her ears. "Alright, you guys go get changed and I'll meet you in my Grampa's room.

"Hey Kagome, wanna know my shoe size?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"God no." She began retreating down the hall leaving the two boys behind. "Bye guys."

"I can touch my nose with my tongue! Does that tempt you?!" Miroku yelled down the hall after her. Some of the random people also walking along down the hall gave him weird looks. Kagome gestured her response with one finger high up in the air.

Miroku gasped. "I didn't think she was capable of doing that!"

"Dude… your sick… C'mon people are beginning to stare."

Miroku looked around and laughed nervously. "Okay… so… bathroom!"

"Right."

"You know… pink is really your colour. You shouldn't wear so much red."

"I'm not even going to bother answering that Miroku."

"Oh c'mon… I'm already planning to put more limes in my colour stance."

"Are you sure of your sexuality?"

"If your suggesting I might be gay, your wrong… I'm just a little more secure with my feminine side than other males."

"I'd say that's heading down the street to gaytown." Inuyasha looked over. "There's the bathroom."

They stood in front of two blue doors. One had a stick figure of a woman, and the other had a stick figure of a man. Inuyasha made a start into the men's room.

"Not so fast," said Miroku as he caught the collar of his friend's dress. "Which do we go in?"

Inuyasha starred at Miroku like he had grown a second head. "Uh the one with the guy on it…"

"No, I mean I know that's the one we're _supposed_ to go into, but we look like women. Any guys in there would freak out… and probably start hitting on us because of our good looks."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and stepped back from the door. Apparently both guys weren't aware that they were anything but pretty. Any guy who decided to hit on them must have been dropped on his head as a baby… either that or incredibly desperate.

"So… we go in the women's one?" Inuyasha asked unsurely.

"I suppose…" Miroku answered just as undecided. "It would be fun… being in a room of women. Just think about Inuyasha…"

At Miroku's dreamy look, Inuyasha found it in his liberty to squish it. "Yeah, that's one heck of a dream. But there's one problem… they all think we're women too."

"Yeah, but when we change back into our handsome selves…"

"They'll think we're perverts and yell and hit us." He winced just thinking about it.

"Good point… well maybe we'll be able to sneak out unnoticed…"

Kagome walked up to her grandfather's bed. He lay there still. Tubes were inserted into him, and machines were hooked up all around him. She sat down in a chair beside him and held onto his hand. The doctor walked up behind her.

"Miss Higurashi?" He began as he pulled up a chair beside her. "I have some news to tell you."

Kagome shifted towards him, her hand still clenching her grandfather's. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Well… we almost lost him during the surgery. It was supposed to be a routine operation, but his body was so frail. We managed to finish the surgery and hold onto him but…"

"But…?" Kagome pressed.

"It'll be anyone's guess if he makes it through the night." The doctor must have noticed the tears begin to build in her eyes. "We'll do our best. I'll let you be now." He stood up and left the room.

"Oh Gramps…" Kagome looked back over at the weak body asleep beside her. "You have to make it. Keep fighting. I want you to be there when I graduate, I need you to cheer me on. When I get married; who will walk me down the aisle if you're gone? When I have kids; they'll need a grandfather to tell them stories and legends. It's not your time to go yet…"

She lay her head down on his bed beside his hand. Silent sobs began to wrack her body.

A few minutes later the door burst open, followed by two purple and blue boys. "I'm never going to trust you're ideas again Miroku!"

"Yeah well you weren't holding too much of a grudge when we walked in there!"

"I told you they'd hit us! Although I wasn't expecting their purses to be stuffed with bricks and pepper spray! You – " He broke off as he looked over at Kagome. He immediately made a beeline for her and sat down in the unoccupied chair beside her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

The said girl lifted her tear-stained face from the billows of the now wet sheets to look at him. She rubbed away the tears on her face. "I'm fine." Her voice came out as something of a croak from crying so much.

"No your not. Just look at you; you're a wreck. What happened?"

"Oh gee thanks for the compliment. I told you I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What. Happened?" Inuyasha sounded out.

"Nuh. Thing!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, what happened?"

"Nothing! Gees!"

"What happened?"

"The doctor just told me there were complications with the surgery and they almost lost him and that he's really weak and he might not make it through the night – " She broke off as more tears choked her throat. Inuyasha took hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want him to die Inuyasha," she said croakily as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He stood up and pulled her arms to make her stand as well. "Don't worry Kagome." He put his hands on her forearms and pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything's going to be alright."

He could feel her shake with more sobs. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt and touch his skin. But he stood still, with her in his arms, just letting her cry.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I just finished a week of exams, so I had to study like mad and just hope I passed. I'm kind of dreading getting the results of my science and math exams… man they were hard. Most of the stuff on my exams was multiple choice… everyone's dream! But do you ever notice after like 70 or more questions in the multiple-choice section, you tend to _want_ short and long answer questions…? Strange…

Anyways… I've got no more school! Yay! Time for a summer filled with writing stories, watching Inuyasha and going to Canada's Wonderland! Woot!'

For those of you who wanted more Inu/Kag sweet moments… I hope that satisfies your craving for that in the story so far… I'll try and add more in the next chapters and not stray too far from the humour.

Thanks so much again for reviewing guys! THANKS: **bittanybook, Samurai-Kagome, **vasava, **Call Me Shiggy, ChibiKenshin6490, **Kate, **DragonRayne, Pessimist99, anim3-for3v3r, **sweetpea, Denise, **YugiLuv, **youigy hunter, Per, **Kagome1312, Myria Dragon, allin656, Foxfire902, Fluffy'sbabe, **moon, **Pinayazngrl, She-Devil18, **Snoochie, deee, **IceSugarHigh, crazy-kitsune, animegirl3278, **D-E-V-L-41, **Neko-Yuff16, Gopher2806, ladykaa28, Strawberrie Bunny, eddie4**

**Peace out! Buh bye!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Insanity

Chapter Nineteen: Insanity

* * *

Miroku stood quietly by the door. It was interesting how just last Friday, Inuyasha and Kagome had wanted nothing to do with each other; well other than for pranks, and now he was holding her in his arms while she cried. Miroku didn't know what to think. Maybe he had missed something when he blinked?

The door beside him pushed open and in came Sango. She looked at the scene in front of her. "Did I miss something?"

"What ever it was, I seemed to have missed it too." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe something we don't know about went on at Inuyasha's place…"

"You're perverted…"

"What? How do you know that's what I was suggesting? Maybe I was proposing they took some time to talk out their problems. Man, if anyone's perverted, it's you and Kagome… You thinking they did _that_ at their apartment and Kagome asking me my shoe size… both of you are sick…"

"Miroku you – " Sango cut herself off when the door began to open. She moved out of the way to let the person in.

"Move out of my way… out of my way…" An old _familiar_ man came shoving through the door. He pointed an accusing finger at Miroku. "Ah hah your one of 'em crossdressing pedophiles! But you're in disguise now I see."

Oh how nice, the senile old man from the waiting room.

Sango put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Mr. Matsushita, what are you doing in here? Where's your nurse?"

"Huh? Oh the evil woman dressed in white eh? She's around here somewhere. I told her I wanted to race, but she said, 'Nooooo, toooo dangerous.' Tch, right. I left her in the dust. That's what I did. Yes siry."

"Didn't she give you your sedatives?"

"Heheheee – cough, cough – want to know a secret?" Mr. Matsushita gestured for her to come closer. "I switched the syringes… hehehe… I used one of 'em fake needles ma grandson gave me hehehe… want to know how an old chap like me was able to do it? Eh? Do ya?"

"I'm not really sure I want to know," Sango said, yet she stayed put, awaiting his answer.

"I'm really…" He whispered. He took in a deep breath before bellowing out his next words. "WONDER WOMAN! DAUGHTER OF THE AMAZON QUEEN! ALL MEN ARE PIGS!"

"Uh Sango," Miroku said tugging on her sleeve. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea. He was talking about fake syringes…"

By now Inuyasha and Kagome were no longer hugging. They were starring at the crazy old guy running around, waving his arms about like he was flying.

"I shall tie you evil crossdressing pedophiles up with my golden lasso! Yee hah!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Do crazy people like to follow us around or something?"

She shrugged. "I don't know about you but this man is really scaring me…"

Everyone's attention was diverted towards the door again as it opened. In came the doctor who spoke to Kagome earlier as well as a few other people dressed in the same attire.

"He's over here," said the doctor. He led the other medical people to where Kagome's grandfather lay. He noticed Kagome was still there. "Ah, Miss Higurashi. We're just here to examine your grandfather's condition further."

Kagome nodded, but made sure to keep a close eye on what they were doing.

"HERA, I CALL UPON YOU TO RID THE WORLD OF THESE CROSSDRESSING PEDOPHILES!" Crazy man just kept talking.

"I think he's deprived of attention," Miroku said to Sango as they continued to watch the old man run around the room. The doctor seemed unbeknownst to him.

"As we all know this man's case is quite serious," the doctor could be heard telling his colleagues. "It was mentioned before that he also has a weak heart due to his age."

Kagome looked back and forth between the conversing groups.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN AN OUTBREAK OF VILLIANS LIKE THIS SINCE THE VILLIANY INC.!"

"Someone should call his nurse," Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"His age is definitely a factor to consider," said the doctor.

"MY UNDERWEAR HAS STARS ON IT!"

"Are you sure he doesn't belong in a _mental_ hospital?"

"We need to observe him closely over the next 12 hours."

"YOU CROSSDRESSERS MAY DENY YOUR IDENTITIES BUT MY LASSO OF TRUTH WILL GET IT OUT OF YOU!"

"Someone should really call his nurse."

"He's old and – "

"QUIET!" Everyone looked over at the source of the outburst. Kagome was obviously frustrated. She looked over at the doctors. "For the last _five_ minutes all you've been able to determine is that my grandfather is _old_, which I don't know about you, is pretty obvious to me! And that he needs to be looked after over night! Do us all a favour and do what you're paid for! Find out what's happening with him!"

The doctors' expressions were that off fear and shock. They all nodded quickly and quietly began studying Kagome's grandfather profoundly. Kagome turned towards Sango, Miroku, and Mr. Matsushita. The old man seemed oblivious to her glare.

"CRAZY OLD MAN, STOP RIGHT THERE AND STAND STILL! SANGO, MIROKU, INSTEAD OF SIMPLY _COMMENTING_ ON HOW SOMEONE SHOULD GET HIS NURSE, GET HER YOURSELVES!" The senile man had stopped 'flying' around the room. Sango and Miroku starred at Kagome with wide eyes. When her eyes narrowed dangerously they ran out the door, most liking in search of the infamous nurse. The crazy old man took one look at Kagome and screamed. He too ran out of the room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He winced knowing he was next.

"And you!" She began. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly when he noticed her expression soften. "Thanks for being here for me. You're a good friend." She smiled at him; her cheeks stained with tear trails. "I'm going to go get something to eat." She retreated towards the door, leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

_'She called me her friend…' _

Kagome sat alone at a table in the cafeteria eating a slice of pizza. Her expression was dull due to her lack of focus… in other words, she was starring off into space.

_'I wonder what life would be like without Grampa. He's been in my life ever since I can remember. Losing him would be like losing apart of myself…' _Kagome's thoughts drifted about her mind. _'I wonder if the doctors even told Mom and Sota what's going on… goodness knows it took them long enough to let me in on his condition…'_ She sighed mentally as she sipped her soda.

"I wonder if I should go see Mom and Sota, or just wait until tomorrow…" Kagome said to herself. "It would probably be better to tell them about Gramps today rather than wait to see if he… But then again, I don't really know if I'm ready to talk about this kind of thing…"

People were beginning to stare. There she was, a teenage girl sitting alone at a table talking to herself.

"Stop starring dear," a woman said to the man beside her. "She probably has problems…"

"Well then she shouldn't be left out here alone," the man said. "Maybe she got out from the mental sector. I'll give them a call."

"They have a mental sector here?"

"'Course. It's three floors up." The man took out his cell phone and a small book. He began dialling a number. The woman starred at him. "My sister was a pyro maniac… Yes, hello. There is a young lady down in the cafeteria. I think she might be a patient of yours. Black hair, brown eyes, slender figure and pale skin. Yeah, I thought so. Alright bye!" He hung up his phone. "They said they're missing a girl of that description. She likes to pretend she someone she's not. Her name is Gloria-Sue Flubberpoo."

Kagome stood up to leave. "I guess I'll go see them…"

Just then people all in white holding straightjackets bombarded the cafeteria. They all cornered Kagome.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to leave," she said politely.

"Now, now, Gloria-Sue. We're just here to bring you home. Don't do anything irrational," one of the people said to her.

"Gloria-Sue?"

"NOW!" They all jumped on her strapping her in a straightjacket. The doctor who had been talking to her wiped his brow. "Alright, let's bring her back upstairs. Don't let her escape again. We can't have insane young girls running around a hospital."

The people sat her down in a wheelchair and began wheeling her away. "Huh? What are you talking about I'm not insane! Let me go! I need to go see my family! Let me go! HELP!"

"Shh… Gloria-Sue, this is a hospital," a woman said beside her.

"Why do you people keep calling me Gloria-Sue?! I'm Kagome! KAGOME!"

"That poor girl," said the woman with the man who had called as Kagome was taken out of the cafeteria.

"It's for her own good dear. She could hurt others and herself," said the man.

Inuyasha walked around searching for Kagome. He looked in the cafeteria, but found she must have already left. Although there was quite a bit of bustle going on. He caught the gist of what everyone was talking about. Something about a crazy teenage girl… He shrugged and continued looking.

Down the hall he noticed a girl with black hair pressing her face up against a window. She was wearing a polka dot pink skirt and a lime green tube top. She also had a large purple top hat on her head.

She looked like Kagome from the back… only in different, _weird_ clothes. "Kagome?"

The girl turned around. Her face matched Kagome's exactly. She wore a queer smile as she looked at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. "Where did you go? And what are you wearing?"

Her front teeth clamped on to her bottom lip as she keep her unusual smile. "Meee? I went for a walk…"

"Oh. Well do you want to go find Sango and Miroku? Or maybe go back to your grandfather?"

She began laughing a bit evilly. "Hehe y'ok!" She looped her arm around his. "Let's go find Bongo and Mirtuki!"

"Um… sure…" There was something strange going on with Kagome.

"Muhahahahahahahaha!" She laughed.

Kagome was thrown into a room cushioned with pads on each wall. She landed softly on the puffy ground. Her straightjacket had been removed. An iron door shut behind her. She stood up and pounded on the door.

"I'm not insane! Let me go!" She desperately yelled. Why wouldn't they listen to her? She dropped to her knees. "Please…" Tears began to drift in a steady flow from her eyes.

The door opened again. Three doctors came in. They had gloves on their hands and masks on their faces. One on holding a tray of syringes.

"Hello Gloria-Sue," a woman doctor said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not Gloria-Sue," Kagome said looking at the three warily.

"Yes, we heard you were pretending to be a girl named Kagome today."

"I am Kagome. My name is Kagome Higurashi!"

"Mm-hm. Just like last Thursday you were Hitaru Tsunami. And the week before that you were Izumo Gomuti. Oh and last month you said you were Ruddy Muddy. Where's it going to end Gloria-Sue?"

Kagome starred at them. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Kagome Higurashi! I live at the Sunset Shrine! I'm here visiting my family! They were in a car accident last Friday! My friends Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are probably all worried sick about me! Now will you please let me go!"

"She's never acted so strongly about an identity before," a male doctor said. "Her condition must be worsening. Joyce, you better administer the drug."

The woman nodded. Kagome looked panicked. "What drug?! Stay away from me!"

The female doctor picked up a needle and a small container of liquid. She stuck the needle into the container and the syringe began to fill up. She then moved towards Kagome.

"Gloria-Sue, you should be used to this by now. You'll only feel a prick and then everything will be ok…"

"No… No! Stay away from me!"

* * *

Sorry about the wait. This chapter went through a lot of revision, especially the ending… I'm sorry to say, I think school was my inspiration… It took me forever to grab on to an idea. I'll try and update more often though…

I had to do so much research on Wonder Woman… did you know that Wonder Woman fans are called Wondy fans? …o.O. Yeeeah… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! THANKS: Inuchic45, vasava, **Call Me Shiggy, Akiraton, apolcalyptica05, **still-star-4, **eddie4, Gothic Kag, Eternalhappiness,** Tiffany, **Neko-Yuff16, YugiLuv, IceSugarHigh, Pinayazngrl, **Kate, **Inu-Babe-24/7, Super Ceech, kagome1312, DragonRayne, anim3-for3v3r, **InuyashaslilAngel, **Samurai-Kagome, **Snoochie, **KrystalJade, Radhika14024, Fluffy'sbabe, Dolphin-Slam, animegurl3278, OrlisGurl4everB, **Denise, **Gopher2806, sweet little country girl, lil-missa, crazy-kitsune, ladykaa28, Strawberii Bunny, **DemonInuyasha1, **brittanybook, **crazyinu-chick, **DSakura,** **doggyears14, Pessimist99**

Oh and before I forget… a couple of you have been curious about the way I put my thanks done. If your name is in **bold**, you're a signed in reviewer. If your name is in regular font, you're an anonymous reviewer. If your name isn't on the list at all, it means you didn't review. If you didn't review then I don't know if you read the chapter or not… Ok? Ok…

Well anyways, please review! Love you all!!!


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Real Kagome

Chapter Twenty: The Real Kagome

"Inuflashie?" 'Kagome' began, leaning her head on the shoulder of the young man she was currently locking arms with.

"Inuyasha," he corrected. He looked down at her. Something was definitely wrong… Kagome was never that affectionate. Especially not with someone she had hated for nearly half her life.

"Right, right…" she replied with a wave of her hand. "When we find Crappo and Murky – "

"Sango and Miroku?"

"Yeah them two… after we find them… can we leave?" She looked up at him, a pout at her lips as she batted her eyes. "This place gives me the creeps. I think I've been here too long…"

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in confusion as he starred at her. "You want to leave? But what about your grandfather?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think it would be better to wait out the night here where we can keep an eye on his condition?"

"He's got eyes don't he? He can watch his 'condition' himself." She used her fingers to quote the word condition, as if she thought it unlikely that the old man even had a problem at all.

"He's unconscious remember?"

"Pfft… He's probably fakin' it… believe me, I know old geezers… they just love pulling pranks…" She snorted in disgust. "Why there's this senile dude named Mr. Myshitsu or something who I meet in the Mental Sector – "

"There's a mental sector? How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked curiously. He watched her closely. She seemed to be becoming uncomfortable.

"Mental sector?" She said with an obvious fake laugh. "I didn't say mental sector I said Oriental Sector…"

"No… you said _mental_ sector. Why would there be an _oriental_ sector?"

"Uh, ah heh… I said _dental_ sector."

"No, you – wait what?" He was sorely becoming confused. Kagome kept changing her story. At this rate his poor brain would go into overload.

"What?" The young girl countered.

"What?!"

"What?"

"Argh! Stop confusing me you stupid girl!" Inuyasha said. He put his hands on his head in frustration.

"Aw, I'm sorry Flinflumashi…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Uh, I know… that's just my new nickname for you…" Kagome said with a hint of uncertainty easily noted in her voice.

"Flinflumashi? …You can't be serious." Inuyasha was growing impatient. He began rubbing his temples. What was going on? Had Kagome been drugged or something? She was acting differently, she couldn't remember his name (or their friends names for that matter), and she wasn't talking like her normal well educated self.

"Yeah! Don't ya just love it?!" She smiled brightly at him. He managed to give her a small half smile as they began searching for Sango and Miroku again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Gloria-Sue where are your manners?" The male nurse over by the door asked, as he and his colleague watched Kagome back as far away from the woman with the needle as possible.

"C'mon dear," said the nurse called Joyce. "You'll only feel a little prick and then it'll be all over. You won't have to take another one for at least three hours depending on your condition."

Kagome pushed herself against the padded wall. There was no way she'd be able to escape from this prison. It was a wonder how the real Gloria-Sue had escaped. The doctors wouldn't listen to her. They thought she was crazy. What was she supposed to do?

The lady with the syringe was closing in. "Listen! Please!" Kagome begged. "You have the wrong girl!" She was shaking all over. Tears were falling down her cheeks from fear. "I'm not Gloria-Sue!" She felt the lady grab a hold of her arm trying to steady her for the injection. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Shh… Gloria-Sue quiet down." Joyce lifted the hem of Kagome's shirtsleeve.

She was right. It was only a prick. The needle was inserted into Kagome's arm. She felt her body begin to go numb. "I'm not Gloria-Sue…" She whispered as her eyes began to droop. "I'm… Kago…me"

Everything went dark.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Why couldn't the floor just swallow him up right then and there? She had started to sing! On the rare occasion Inuyasha had thought of how Kagome might sound if she sang… it was nothing like this…

"SomeWHERE over the RAINBOW, way up HIGH!" When she wanted to she could really _painfully_ reach those high notes… much to Inuyasha's ears' dismay. "There's a land that I heard of, ONCE in a LULLaBY!"

"Ah! Will you give it a rest?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Gees woman! Your voice is harder on the ears than a screeching black board!" He knew he'd probably regret yelling at her later on. It wasn't her fault she had a bad singing voice. But well… it was either that or he was certain he would go deaf. Besides, people were beginning to stare. Forget thinking about leaving the hospital before nightfall, they'd be thrown out.

Kagome had fallen silent. Too silent for Inuyasha's liking. She was always a talkative girl, unafraid to speak her mind. Something had changed about her since he'd last seen her by her grandfather's bed… he just couldn't figure it out.

"Hey Rhinocashew?" _Rhinocashew_? What the hell?! "How do you feel about me?"

That caught him off guard. "Umm… wh-what do you mean?"

The girl smirked at him. "I mean really deep down. How do you feel about me? Do you hate me? Like me? …_Love_ me?" She had the word love so seductively; he couldn't help but give hard, audible gulp.

"I… uh… well that is… I mean…" He stumbled over his words. How did he feel about her? He was unsure himself. He'd never actually taken their relationship into perspective. Before she had come to live with him, he had just thought her as some short-tempered, overdramatic, gullible little girl (even though she was barely a few months younger than he was).

The sound of laughter brought him out of his thoughts. She was laughing. Kagome was laughing. Most likely at him. "What's so funny" he asked with a scowl.

"Oh nothing… I've just never seen a jock think so hard!" She began to laugh again.

"_Jock_? What the hell are you talking about?" He looked at her as though she had gone mad. "Kagome, our school had to get rid of all the sports teams remember? They couldn't afford to keep them running because of the competition costs. If I'm not on any teams, how am I a jock?"

For the second time that day Kagome looked quite uncomfortable. She had stopped laughing and began playing with the rim of her hat in nervousness. "Well you know… you just kind of remind me of… one… with your strong arms and tight chest." She moved closer to him. His palms began to sweat as she ran her hand along the muscles of his arm. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a quarterback."

She was speaking so seductively, Inuyasha almost dropped to his knees out of capitulation. He caught himself just in time. Just as she leaned up to kiss him. He grabbed her wrist to pull her back down before she reached her destination. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"I was going to kiss you before you stopped me. What's the matter? I know you want to kiss me as well… why hesitate?" She moved in to try again.

"No stop. I don't know what's going on here. Whether you've been put up to some bet or… or you've been drugged or something but I know you wouldn't do this out of your own accord." He gave a light smirk. "Kagome, you're trying to kiss the guy who dumped a bucket of glue and feathers on your head last week."

A flash of confusion crossed her face (which in turn confused Inuyasha), before she brought her hand up to slap him smartly on the cheek. "You pig!" She stormed off down the hallway.

Inuyasha stood shocked. She had slapped him. _She_ had slapped _him_! When he reminded her of the prank he had pulled he had expected her to scoff and give up in her attempts, but hit him? He had thought that if she had wanted to hit him for what he had done, she would have done it the minute she had seen him after being told she had to go live with him. Not days later. Yup, something was definitely wrong.

He brought his hand up to lightly graze the tingling portion of his face. He was certain there had to be a mark there that probably would stain his face all week.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked over towards the direction his name had been called from. Coming down the hall at a fast paced walk was Sango and Miroku. He starred at them dumbly, his hand still touching his cheek. He noticed Miroku was sporting a similar mark, while Sango had a disgruntled look on her face.

Miroku laughed when they reached him. "Haha! You got slapped too! Right on buddy!"

"Kagome slapped you?" Sango asked in disbelief. "I didn't know she had it in her. Where is she anyways?"

Inuyasha simply pointed in the direction in which they had just came from. "I didn't see Kagome. She would have passed us."

"She's wearing weird clothes," Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.

The dark-haired nurses eyes widened. "_That_ was Kagome? That tube topped, polka dot skirt wearing, ugly hat girl?"

Inuyasha nodded. She looked back down the corridor. "Oh boy. We'd better go find her."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kagome drowsily opened her eyes. She was sitting in a chair in a white room, surrounded by about a dozen other sleepy children. There were about three nurses standing in the centre of the room.

"Oh good," said one of them perkily. "You're all awake now. Guess what we're doing today?" The way she spoke reminded Kagome of a kindergarten teacher. "We're going to go for a walk down the hall and visit all of the sick people! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Many of the other kids laughed happily and clapped their hands. "Alright then! Now lets get into –" She cut off as one of the children raised their hand. "Yes Herman?"

Kagome looked over at the boy with half lidded eyes. He was short and stubby. His hair was brown and he wore glasses that were five times too large for him. "Nurse Claire! I farted!"

_'Ew gross! No one needs to know that kind of stuff kid.' _Thought Kagome, though her face remained expressionless.

The nurse smiled. "That's good Herman! It's bad to keep those gases stuck inside your body! I'm going to let you lead the line down the hallway today for that!"

The boy laughed goofily. "Yay! Line!" He then proceeded to stick his finger up his nose.

_'Ok this is just nasty!'_ Still her face remained unresponsive. Kagome lifted a hand to her bored face. _'Why don't I look grossed out?! Ah! They broke me!'_

"Come on Gloria-Sue! Get into the line!" Kagome recognised that voice. It was the voice of the nurse who had pricked her with that needle. Nurse Joyce (AN: I just noticed that's really close to Pokémon's Nurse Joy O.O). The lady came over and helped her out of her chair. Kagome attempted to glare at her but still she couldn't get an expression.

_'Wah! I'm broken!'_ She mentally sobbed as the walked out of the room and into the hall. _'Why am I here?! I'm not crazy! …I'm just broken! Wah!'_

She watched as a girl dressed in weird garments who looked strangely familiar started to run down the hall she and the rest of the mental patients were in. Her eyes widened when she spotted them and she ran back down another hall.

_'Do I know her?' _Kagome thought. _'Maybe she's from school? Or maybe she's related to me or…wait a second! I know where she's from! She's me! …and what the hell was I wearing?!' _Suddenly realization dawned on her. _'She must have been the real Gloria-Sue!' _

"I think she went this way!" Someone yelled from down the hall Gloria-Sue had come from.

_'I know that voice! …It's Inuyasha!'_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

So sorry about not updating for nearly a month! I've just been so not in a writing mood… but strangely today I felt like writing! So here you go! If it seems kind of "iffy" it's probably because I wrote more than half of it weeks ago so…

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are the greatest! I mean it! Thanks: vasava, **Angeloflight**, **anim3-for3v3r, SilverNcold2, DragonRayne, Hanyouluverr, **kody leigh, **Pessimist99, S A K U R A22, ladykaa28, kagome1312, ElliRenChanSan, Gaara of the Sands, anime-wuver-016, Gwennard **(thanks for your outlook !), Inuchic45, **KrystalJade, She-Devil18, sweet little country girl, Eternalhappiness, mylehia, crazy-inu-chick, Super Ceech, Call Me Shiggy, animegurl3278, **InuPuffball999, DemonInuyasha1, youigy hunter, **Radhika14024, Pinayazngrl, Gothic Kag, ChibiKenshin6490, IceSugarHigh, Samurai-Kagome, verogurl07, eddie4, Akiraton**

Please review again for this chapter guys! Thanks!

I'm thinking about changing my penname, so if I do decide to, look out for that all right? And also if anyone wants to talk, ask about updates, etc., you can email me or talk to me on MSN 's being stupid so when I say (underscore), I mean the underscore symbol rightyo?} yaina(underscore)82(underscore)angel(at)hotmail . com (no spaces). Confused? Me too...

I hope everyone's having a great summer! Buh bye!


	21. Chapter 21: Insanely Alike

Chapter Twenty-One: Insanely Alike

Inuyasha raced down the hallway, Sango and Miroku were barely a foot behind him. "I think she went this way!" he yelled back to them as they rounded a corner into another corridor. They skidded to a halt when they reached an intersection.

"Now which way?" Miroku asked looking down the hall to the right of him for any signs of a girl in a polka dot skirt.

"Um… Inuyasha?" Sango said nudging his arm as she starred off down the left hallway. "Look…"

"What – " He cut off as he saw what it was that Sango had been starring at. Down the hall was a long line of children ranging from five to eighteen years of age. Most of them had obvious physical and/or mental disabilities.

"Huh, so there really is a mental section," Inuyasha said. He turned to scowl at Sango. "We don't have time for that – "

"No idiot! Look!" Sango snapped as she jerked Inuyasha to face the group of kids again. She pointed to the middle of the line. "Right there! Do you see her?"

His eyes widened immediately. Standing right in the center of the line was the raven haired teenager they had been searching for. Only now she was dressed in the hospital's attire and she was staring at them listlessly. Her face looked dreary and tired, as if she'd just woken up from a long nap. But then her eyes were the entire opposite. They were sparked with energy. She was looking at them pleadingly.

Inuyasha only hesitated a moment before running over to her. "Kagome!"

The disturbance had all the nurses rounding on them. "Excuse me young man!" said one. "What on earth do you think you are doing? This sector is off limits to visitors!" She gestured to something on the door behind them. Inuyasha neither gave a care nor bothered to look at whatever it was she was pointing to.

"This girl is our friend!" he said grabbing Kagome's limp arm. "She doesn't belong here!"

One nurse in particular looked absolutely appalled when Inuyasha began tugging Kagome towards the sector doors. "What do you think you are doing with my patient?! Let go of Gloria-Sue this instant!"

Inuyasha dropped the girl's slack arm. "Gloria-Sue?"

"Yes," said the nurse as she pulled her patient back into line with the other children. "This is Gloria-Sue Flubberpoo. You must have her mistaken with someone else. Now I suggest you kids get your butts out of this hall before I call security. This is for staff only." She stuck her nose into the air and crossed her arms stating the discussion was over.

"Oh but you see ma'am," Miroku began. "This lady right here is a member of your fine staff." He put his arm around Sango. He quickly retreated it when he received an elbow in his gut.

"Shut up Miroku, you're going to get me fired!" Sango hissed. She smiled at the other nurses. "We'll just be going now. C'mon boys…"

They three turned around, heading back in the direction they had come.

:::--:::

_'No wait! Where are you going?!' _Kagome screamed in her head as she watched her friends turn their backs on her. She had been so happy when they recognized her. She had just begun to think that she really _was_ Gloria-Sue Flubberpoo. That she was in fact the imposter Kagome.

But when Inuyasha had shouted out her name, ran to her and grabbed her arm… all those doubts disappeared immediately. She was Kagome Higurashi. There was no mistaking it.

Of course then her moment of glee was shattered by her oh so caring nurses. She had the urge to slap that stupid nurse silly for claiming she wasn't who they thought she was. She would have if she could, but there was the slight problem that she couldn't even lift her arm up on her own, let alone slap the woman until the cows came in.

"Gloria-Sue are you alright?" asked Nurse Joyce from where she remained beside her. "You're shaking dear." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Oh my goodness… maybe your medication is reacting wrongly with your body. Nurse Claire, come quick!"

Kagome was acutely aware of the nurses crowding around her trying to determine why she was shaking as she watched Inuyasha pull open the door handle.

"She's burning up!"

"Her pulse is beating too rapid!"

"We have to get her to the emergency room immediately!"

"C'mon Gloria-Sue sweetie," said Nurse Joyce as she and another nurse began ushering her back in the direction they had first come.

Inuyasha took one last look at her before shaking his head and walking out the door.

It was then… that Kagome's mind snapped.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Whoa, the Kagome-look-alike's gone psycho," said Miroku stepping back inside the corridor to watch. "Hey guys come back in here. I've never seen anyone go crazy before! Cool!"

"Gloria-Sue!" yelled Nurse Joyce. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Into me?!" Kagome yelled back. "What's gotten into you people?! You _doctors_ drugged _me_, a perfectly SANE girl! I can have you sued for this you know! I am not Gloria-Sue! I'm KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!"

The outburst caused the entire hallway to go silent. The only sound audible was Kagome's deep breathing… well that and the sound of Herman farting.

"Kagome?"

She turned around. "Inuyasha."

"It is you!" he said running over to her. "I knew it! How come you didn't speak up before?"

Good old slow Inuyasha. "Being drugged can sometimes have that effect on people."

"But if you're really Kagome, then who was that other girl?"

"Oh you mean the fashion reject who looks like me? I'm guessing that would be Gloria-Sue."

"Who are you calling a fashion reject?! I'm not the one wearing a hospital gown!"

Everyone turned to see a duplicate of Kagome standing at the doorway. "Gloria-Sue?" said the nurses with a hint of confusion in their tones.

"I'm also not that stupid," Kagome said quietly with a sigh.

All the heads in the corridor turned side to side simultaneously, looking from Kagome to Gloria-Sue. Their appearances were identical. One would never be able to tell the difference from them unless they looked deep into their eyes. Gloria-Sue had a somewhat crazed, mad-look in hers, while Kagome's were more poised, though intrigued with anger.

"Umm… opps?" came Gloria-Sue's voice quietly.

Kagome's face scrunched into a snarl as her body began to shake with untamed rage. "You!" she yelled angrily, pointing her trembling finger at her mirror image. "You've been impersonating me! Pretending you were me, while I had to go through scrutiny and criticism because I tried to prove who I was!"

Gloria-Sue began to step back a few paces from the power of Kagome's anger.

"Everyone thought that I was some mentally-challenged, fantasy-creating nutcase! You frigin bitch! I want my life back!" With that last scream of fury, Kagome bolted towards Gloria-Sue and pounced on her. "How dare you fool my friends! You had no right to prance around making me look like a crazy person while everyone thought I was you the psycho bitch from hell!"

"Get off me!" screamed Gloria-Sue.

"Oh awesome! A cat-fight!" Miroku said clapping his hands together and jumping up and down. He looked over at Sango. "You know this day has got to be the most weirdest in my life but that doesn't mean it isn't great! Go whoever! You're both hot!"

Sango ignored Miroku's statement. "Are we absolutely positive that Kagome is sane? I mean she is sort of going wild right now…"

Miroku smiled with glee. "Girls gone wild! Yeah! Take off your tops! Does anyone have any mud?"

"You're unbelievable."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood by yelling, afraid that if he tried to break them apart he'd end up getting a finger chewed off. "Kagome! Stop! Be reasonable! Come on! This is insane!"

The nurses stood by as well, trying to keep the other patients in line. A lot of the disabled children were trying to mimic the two girls, causing more trouble for everyone. "Will someone please stop those crazy girls?!" Nurse Joyce yelled as she tried to stop Herman from jumping on a little girl who was trying to claw at him with her little trimmed fingernails… whilst Herman set off the works full blast, nearly killing the nurse with his odor.

Kagome paused in her attack. Something in her mind clicked. _'_Crazy_? Me?'_ She looked down at the struggling girl beneath her. _'What am I doing? I'm acting like a… like a savage…'_

Noticing the hesitation, Gloria-Sue took that as an opportunity to strike. With all her might she lifted up her hand and scratched Kagome across the face, drawing a small trickle of blood.

Still in her daze, Kagome rolled off the girl and sat huffing on the ground, barely even noticing the bleeding cut on her cheek. Inuyasha rushed over to her side while a nurse tended to Gloria-Sue. "Kagome are you alright?"

"I… I'm not sure…" Kagome said as she starred off in front of her. "I don't know what just got into me… I went mad…"

Inuyasha helped her stand to her feet. "I admit that was a bit… odd," he said. "But, she had it coming. I mean she did trick us all into thinking she was you."

Kagome nodded and opened her mouth to say more on the subject when Nurse Joyce came storming up to her. "Did you think this was some sort of joke?"

"Huh?

"You tried to fool us all into thinking that you were Gloria-Sue!"

Kagome looked at the woman in astonishment. "Hello…? I spent the entire time trying to convince you idiotic people that I _wasn't_ Gloria-Sue!"

"Hm! More like you tried to play more on the role of her because you knew that she liked to pretend she was people she wasn't," the nurse said indignantly. "You pretended to be a girl pretending to be you! Admit it!"

Kagome was speechless. She starred at the lady with her mouth hung open. No one had ever been that defiant about her honesty in her entire life.

"Listen lady," said Inuyasha from beside her. "I think you've taken this whole thing the wrong way. That girl over there was the one who pretended to be Kagome, not the other way around."

"Excuse me young man – " began the nurse before she was cut off by another person entering the argument.

Sango cleared her throat loudly, effectively getting everyone's attention. "Sorry to eavesdrop on this little quarrel here but Nurse Joyce, I advise you to let them go."

Joyce pursed her lips tightly. "And why should I listen to a little volunteer nurse like yourself?"

"Well, one because if you don't then you'll get fired and two if you don't, we'll all get fired," Sango said calmly. "It's that simple."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome could hire an attorney to sue this hospital for all it's worth, which would mean cut backs and layoffs. Remember you drugged her illegally?"

The look on the nurse face was priceless. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Slowly she brought her hand up to her head and began to stutter something incomprehensible.

"I for one don't feel like getting fired," Sango stated, also mumbling something about not getting paid either way. She looked over at the obviously listening other nurses. "How about you ladies? Feel like loosing your jobs over this?"

A simultaneous shaking of heads was her answer. "Well Joyce? What will it be?"

"She… she attacked my patient!" Joyce said, pointing her quivering finger at Kagome.

"You drugged me!" Kagome said pointing her finger right back at her.

"You know when you point at someone, three fingers point right back at you," came Miroku's voice.

Without looking at him, Inuyasha said, "Shut up Miroku."

Sango sighed. "Look we're all witnesses to this and so can all receive a punishment. Even those of us who didn't do anything just for the fact that we didn't do anything."

Everyone nodded meekly thinking about what she had said. "I propose that we forget this entire thing even happened," she continued. "I know it's wrong but… well… what harm can it do? All in favour?"

A round of agreement went through the group. "It's settled then. This event didn't happen. Joyce, we don't know you and have never met you nor have we met Gloria-Sue. Kagome, I believe you have a grandfather to go see."

Finally! After… about three months of no updates, I finally got this chapter out! Guys, you have no idea how sorry I am for making you all what this long, especially since I left the last chapter at a cliffy. I seriously didn't mean to take this long, it's just school has taken a huge toll on my life at the moment and I have to work as well… I simple don't have a lot of spare time anymore. I'm really sorry. I promise to try not to take as long next time.

Now, as you have probably already noticed or have noticed for sometime, I did change my name. I am no longer **xo-Kagome-ox** but now am **Laina-chan**. I changed it quite sometime ago… I just haven't updated for a while, you all no the story.

I would like to announce that _From Hate to Love _will soon be ending. I don't know how many chapters are left, all I know it is coming to a conclusion. I do have a few stories under construction and hopefully I'll get them out soon.

I'd like to thank you all for your support thus far. THANKS: **punkgoddess2101, gothicprincess-65, CrAzY-mOnKeEh808, InuYasha Is Taken.By Me, She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boys, **Snoochie,** Gothic Kag, **jessica, **shangxiang10, **Personage, **SangoHiwatari, MidnightStormsArise, laku, Gopher2806, Miharu210, Kagome-sama-13, **lolita, Egyptian Kiss, sangofan, **purityxstars, HottInuYashaBabe, kongouseki, renie-gurl22, Mentally-LostNLonely, **youigy hunter, Meeko, **still-star-4, anim3-for3v3r, tx soccr chick, Super Ceech, Suna no Gaara, anime-wuver-016, DragonRayne, Hanyouluverr, Linkin Park's fan, **LiLsTuBbOrNgRl, **Shogogurl, RealityIntrovert, AngeloflLight, Samurai-Kagome, Strawberrie bunny, Neko-Yuff16, ladykaa28, Pessimist, chibiNeko192, **vasava, **Inuyasha's Priestess, **DemonInuyasha1, **Anime Alex36, S A K U R A22, whiterose03, ChibiKenshin6490**

**Thanks guys! Cya soon!**

P.S.

Sorry if the endings a bit weak… I wanted to get this chapter out tonight…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Keep Your Peckers to Yourselves --- LAINA-CHAN

* * *

**

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hall beside her three best friends. "I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't have saved me… I was starting to think I was insane."

"Well technically you are insane…" said Miroku. "I mean you did jump on Gloria-Sue and… what kind of a name is Gloria-Sue? Its like Gloria and Sue… whoa… trippy. Miroku-Sue. Ha ha it sounded cooler in my head."

"No one's even listening to you," Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh well you were." Miroku raised his eyebrow at her. "You just love to hear my voice don't you."

Sango looked at him with a queer look. "In your dreams sunshine."

"Aww a nickname? For me? Oh my, I think I'm going to cry… better yet… I'll give you a nickname… umm… Hot Stuff, Feisty, Fire Baby? Anything catching your fancy? Oh how about PochaHOTness? Wait that was the name of that sl – "

"That what?" asked Sango as she brought her hands to her hips.

"Slot machine."

"Slot machine?"

"Yup, slot machine. Oh boy did I have a good time on that slot machine."

"I hate you."

"And I love you."

The two turned to face the direction they had been walking in only to meet the eyes of Inuyasha and Kagome. Both were looking at them like they had pink flamingos on their heads.

"Oh man, did anyone else eat the cafeteria food here?" Miroku asked, obviously oblivious to the stares he was receiving as he rubbed his stomach. "It isn't sitting too well."

"Can we go back to that place for the insane?" asked Sango. "I think I'm going to qualify for it soon."

"Oh but Sango," began Miroku. "A life without you would make me insane. Come to think about it… that's not a bad idea! Sango you're a genius! Ok, here's the plan. We both go insane."

"Sounds good so far," said Sango sarcastically.

"And then we get accepted into the looney bin society or whatever they're calling themselves. And then… here's the best part… we get served by hot nurses every day and never have to ever lift a finger. Oh man Miroku old boy, you still got it."

Silence followed as everyone looked at Miroku, who was too busy praising himself mentally to notice.

"So my Grampa?" Kagome said finally.

Inuyasha and Sango both agreed to her question and began walking faster. Eventually Miroku realized he had been left behind and caught up.

- - -

The group reached Kagome's grandfather's room about five minutes later as Miroku sang 'Wild Thing' complete with his own interpretations of a guitar and drums.

"Gramps…?" Kagome inquired as she slowly opened his door. She was surprised to see him sitting on his bed, reading his favourite magazine, _Sushi People_.

"Kagome, about time you got here," he said smiling.

"You're okay? What happened?" she said as she ran over to him.

"Well it's a long story but in the end it turns out I just had gas."

"Oh don't you hate that…" Miroku said as he rubbed his stomach again. "Maybe it's contagious."

Sango slapped him, leaving a handprint. "It's going to end up being tattooed on to me soon," he sighed.

They all jumped slightly as the door opened behind them and in walked Kagome's mother and brother.

"Mom! You're okay too!" Kagome noticed her mother looking over at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Uh Inuyashia and… what was Miroku's name again?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"It's Ginger! Gees Kagome, get it right!" Miroku put his hands on his hips and flipped his hair.

"Inuyashia and Ginger g-got into the uh dress-up box… ha ha… don't they look funny as guys? Very unattractive… they should uh stick to being uh ladies don't you uh think m-mom? Heh heh… heh…"

"Inuyashia buddy," said Miroku. "Your girlfriend called us unattractive."

"She isn't my girlfriend Miroku."

"Ginger."

"What?"

"My name's Ginger Inuyashia."

"Oh… right."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome why would I believe some silly little story. That's obviously Inuyasha and… I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

Miroku's lip quivered. "Mi-miroku…" He had never had to tell people his name before. He had always automatically assumed everyone knew his name.

"Miroku… what an… interesting name," Mrs. Higurashi said with an obvious forced smile, making Miroku even more upset. "Honestly Kagome, after you told me that dream about that old shrine well do you think I would believe anything you tell me now?"

"Dream?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh please no Mom – "

"Yes, Kagome has the weirdest dreams. She told me she dreamt that a giant bug came and pulled her down the well on our shrine and that she was taken to feudal Japan. And then I believe you came Inuyasha and went all savage like, killed the bug and tried to kill her."

Inuyasha couldn't help but give a laugh as Kagome covered her face with her hands. "Sounds about right."

"It was a long dream. Eventually though she falls in love with you."

"MOM!"

"Ahem…"

Everyone looked over at Grampa. "Sorry… bit of flam in the throat."

"Umm eww…" said Miroku. "Okay if everyone will excuse me… I need to use the facilities."

Sango rolled her eyes as he dashed out of the room. "What an idiot."

"So do you want to tell me how you guys are all okay?" Kagome asked as she pretended the conversation that just happened didn't happen.

"Gas."

"Gas."

"Gas."

Kagome starred at her family. So everyone had gas. The hospital had kept them and even performed surgery on one of them just to find out that they all had gas.

"But enough about us," said Kagome's mother. "What did you guys do?"

"Did you have SEX?"

"GRAMPA!"

"What? Self-Esteem-Xylophones. They can really help you find each other if you get lost. Just play your xylophone and if you hear another one you'll know a friend is near."

"Okay…"

"Did you know about the birds and the bees?"

Kagome looked at her grandfather with a twitching eyebrow.

"What are you staring at Kagome? My favourite type of bird is the hummingbird. Bees are just basically bees. I don't really like them too much… I actually really like woodpeckers which are obviously known for their – "

"Hotdog anyone?"

Again, everyone jumped as Miroku suddenly appeared beside them carrying a tray of hotdogs.

"Where did you come from?" Sango asked.

Miroku stared at her. "Well Sango if you must know, I went to the bathroom and a hotdog vendor was in there. I thought I would be nice and bring everyone back a hotdog. What are we talking about? Woodpeckers? Don't they use their – "

"Johnson?" said a doctor as he peaked his head in the door. "Nope not in here."

"Yes Miroku, woodpeckers use their – "

"Big Daddy," said Souta suddenly.

"What?" Kagome asked, looked at her brother like he had gone crazy.

"Big Daddy. It's on TV," he said, pointing to the television.

Grampa changed the channel. "What do you know there's a woodpecker documentary on…"

"…woodpeckers use their – "

Suddenly the power went out, turning off the TV. A red light on the ceiling flashed on and an announcement came on the intercom.

"Sausage. Sorry… Sango, would you please come down to the lobby please."

Sango began walking to the door. "Want me to come with?" said Miroku.

"I think I can manage," she said sounding exasperated as she left. Miroku followed anyway.

"Peckers. They use their peckers." Grampa nodded into the red light.

"So what did you guys do?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated the question to Inuyasha and her daughter as if they had not just had a long discussion regarding woodpeckers. The power flickered back on again.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "Oh nothing really. Just sort of hung about."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the two teens with curious eyes. Kagome could feel the palms of her hands begin to sweat under her mother's stern look.

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Kagome nearly fell over in shock. "So I suppose we should all go check out now shouldn't we? Don't tell your friend Sango this but, this hospital has the worst service ever." She shook her head. "Not too long ago when Souta and I we're trying to leave our room, no one would come unlock the door. It was crazy. They said there was some disturbance down in the mental health section or something and that there was some crazy girl running around the hospital."

Kagome let out a loud, high pitched laugh. "Ahaha… crazy. Heh heh…"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with wide eyes. "Yes… well anywho, we should get going."

"Hold your cows ladies…" said Grampa. "My show is still on."

"Horses."

"What are you babbling about?" he asked his granddaughter.

"You mean horses right?"

"Kagome if you wanted a horse you should have asked Santa last October dear."

"Decem- oh never mind."

- - -

You guys are probably on the verge of killing me I know… I meant to update sooner, a lot sooner. The problem is… I've gotten out of watching Inuyasha. It just doesn't fit into my life anymore. As long as you guys truly want me too, I will finish the story soon simply relating the knowledge I still remember from the show into the story. But if there is little support, I won't bother. I have no problem with writing this story and I know most of you enjoy reading it. Please review with your responses.

P.S. I hope the humour didn't sound too forced… I was reading over it and well… sometimes I just type whatever pops into my head, no matter how random it is.

Laina-chan


End file.
